Blood Ties
by Mark 61
Summary: The sequel to Hidden Truth – Jake counties his path in TNA. But will his own Blood betray him.
1. Chapter 1

**Blood Ties**

**The sequel to Hidden Truth – Jake counties his path in TNA. But will his own Blood betray him.**

**Jake walked into his bedroom being as quiet as he could be. It was 2:00 A.M. Jake had been wrestling in Japan for his last tour with Zero-1 Max. Now that TNA was doing more house shows wrestler had to make them self's more available to work those shows, meaning most had to stop taking so many Indy dates. **

**The crowd had been great and even gave Jake the streamers treatment in his last two match's one with C.W. Anderson and the last one with Masato Tanaka. After the match Jake had gotten the first flight home. Traci was asleep in there bed. **

**Jake started to climb into the bed when he felt a hard blow in the nuts. "Pervert," Traci yelled and turned on the lights. When she saw Jake on the floor she was shocked. "Jake I thought you weren't due home until tomorrow," She said apologetically. "Changed my travel plans so I could get home early and surprise you. We have any ice?" Jake said his voice slightly higher than normal. "Oh yeah hold on," Traci said running to the freezer.**

**She returned and handed him some ice in an icepack. "Here, Jake I'm sorry. It's just I woke up and say a man getting into bed and I punched," Traci said. "It's ok. I should have called and warned you. I was just trying to be romantic," Jake said.**

**After a few minutes Jake was better. "How was the tour?" Traci asked. "Really well, I won most of my matches and went to a draw with CW. I even got steamers the last two nights," Jake said. "That must have cool," Traci said. "Yeah it was. How is everything here?" Jake asked. "It's fine," Traci said. "Good, now to do what I wanted to do before you hit me," Jake said and pulled her into a kiss.**



**At the same time in Nashville Jeff Jarrett was awake in his basement. He couldn't sleep memories of the war games ruled his dreams He was finally ready to return to TNA after the injuries he suffered in the war games. He had a plan to take care of Jake. No one became a star at his expense. This week it would begin it was the begging of the end of Jake Reed. A man so big so strong Reed was doomed.**



**Later that morning Traci woke up, she and Jake had gone to bed again around 2:30. She decided to let Jake sleep while she got cleaned up for the day. She took a second to admire her engagement ring. She gave Jake a quick kiss and then went to shower. Jake was asleep but it was a restless one. He began to dream**

_**Dream**_

**_Jake was in a dark room. He looked around and didn't see anything but he heard someone. "Hello is anyone there?" Jake called out. A very bright light came on. Jake turned his head and covered his eyes. "It won't blind you," A voice said. Jake put his hand down and turned to see who was talking. He was stunned to see someone he hadn't seen in years, someone that was long gone._**

"**_Brian? Is it really you?" Jake asked looking at his older brother that had been killed in a car wreck when Jake was sixteen. "Who do you think it is Tommy Dreamer?" Brian joked. Jake hugged him and tried to speak. "So how you been?" Jake finally got out. "I'm dead Jake so besides that I am fine," Brian said._**

"**_So I hear you are getting married," Brain said. "Yeah I am," Jake said. "Look Jake I really wish this could be a chance to catch up but I only have so long. I have to warn you," Brian said. "Warn me about what?" Jake asked. "Look something is going to happen that is going to change everything. You need to be ready. And don't push the people that care about you away," Brian said._**

"_**Brian can't you tell me more than that. I mean change everything what are you talking about my wedding, something in wrestling. Come I bro give more than that," Jake said. "I wish I could. I have to go," Brian said. The room went dark. "Brian, hey wait!" Jake yelled.**_

"**Jake wake up," Traci said trying to wake him. Jake sat up in the bed. "Wow," Jake said rubbing his eyes. "Jake why were you calling out for your brother?" Traci asked worried this was the first time she could ever remember something like this happing. "I had this dream whit him in it. He said he had to warn me about something that is going to change everything. But he was so vague and then he disappeared so that is why I was yelling," Jake said.**

"**Are you going to be ok?" Traci asked rubbing his back. "Yeah I think so. It's just unsettling a bit. I never have dreamed about him. Not even when he first died," Jake said. "Why do you thin you did now?" Traci asked. "You know what growing up Brian always looked out for me. I know Jeff Jarrett is coming back must be my way of telling myself to be ready for him," Jake said.**

Jake pulled Traci into a kiss. "I love you Traci. Never doubt that," Jake said. "I won't. I love you to Jake," Traci said. They kissed again and it grows more intense. Traci pulled away, "Jake we can't do that right now. I have photo shoot for the TNA website," Traci said. "Oh come on Traci I have been in Japan for four days. We couldn't do it last night because you well you remember," Jake said. "I promise after I am done we make up for lost time," Traci said.



**Samoa Joe was already working out. Tomorrow would be a bid day. Jarrett and D'Amore would both be back in TNA. He knew Jarrett had some plan to take out Jake Reed. Joe could care less to Joe it was time to get revenge for Jake beating him. That night in the six sides of steel Reed had gone from up and coming star to an automatic maineventer.**

"**It was a fluke I was knocked out by hitting my head on the steel. This time he won't have that cage to help him. I am going to make Reed tap out!" Joe said. He then returned to kicking the bag he was working on earlier.**



**Jeff Jarrett was packing his bag. He wanted to get it out the way. He checked his watch and picked up his cell phone. "It's me. I want to make sure you are ready. I know Joe has his own idea but we do this my way," Jarrett said in his phone. "Don't worry Jeff everything is ready," A voice on the other end said. "Good, Jake Reed is finished one way or another," Jarrett said a sick smile on his face.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Author's note- Thank you all the great reviewers. Here is chapter 2.**

**Jake and Traci walked into the Impact Zone. Jake was coming off a big win over Scott Steiner at the last PPV. Traci was also now he valet. Not that it had been easy for Traci to get Jake to agree to it. Jake had refused to let her do out of fear that she might get hurt. Also Jake said he didn't want her to get involved in his matches like she had for Punk and Matt. It led to a fight between the two of them and Jake wound up sleeping on the sofa for a few nights.**

They finally reached an agreement. She would valet him but she wouldn't interfere. Of course if someone like Gail Kim or D'Amore got involved than Traci declared all bets were off. 

**AJ saw them and walked up to them. "Hey Jake just wanted to warn you Jarrett is here and Joe has been talking about you," AJ said. "Well I knew Jarrett was going to back this week and Joe still can't accept I beat him," Jake said. "Yeah and the both have no problem trying to end you career," Traci said concerned. "Yeah but Traci they aren't working together anymore. Joe quit the army after the war games. Plus if all else fails my best friend will help me," Jake said. "You got that right," AJ said. "Yep old Rhino will help me no matter what," Jake said joking. "Hey," AJ said acting hurt.**



**Joe walked into the Jarrett Army locker room without knocking. "Jarrett we have to talk," Joe said. "Well if it isn't the guy that turned his back on me after the war games. What do you want?" Jarrett asked. "I want you to leave Jake Reed alone. I am going to be the one that takes him out of TNA!" Joe said getting Jarrett's face. "I really don't give a damn about you want. I am the King of the Mountain. I am the man that put TNA on the map and I will be the one that take Jake Reed out,"  
Jarrett says. AMW stepped up behind there leader showing there support. **

"**Oh really because the last time you were in the ring with Reed he put you out for mouths. While with me it was fluke he got lucky and knocked me out with the steel," Joe said not scared of the number's advantage Jarrett had. "The way I remember it he powered out of you little choke and then he broke it by backing up into the cage and you were still awake you were only knocked out after he hit his finisher on you," Jarrett responded.**

**Joe grabs Jarrett by the neck, AMW try to pull him off but can't. Joe lets go. "Stay away from Reed or else," Joe said before leaving. "Perfect it's going according to schedule," Jeff said.**



**Samoa Joe's music played and he made his way to the ring. He demanded a microphone. "Jake Reed I have enough of the idiots in management hyping you. You got lucky when you beat me. The truth is you tricked everyone into believing you wouldn't be able to wrestler. Then you jumped me before the bell rang. And finally had that cage not been there to knock me out you couldn't have beat me. You don't have the talent!" Joe said. Jake's music played and he and Traci made there way to the ring.**

**Jake had his own microphone, "Wow I have never seen so many excuses come out of one guy's mouth at the same time. Now you can piss and moan all you want but I beat you," Jake said. "It wasn't clean. I want a rematch and this time no cage," Joe demeaned. "You know what Joe you want a rematch you got it," Jake said. **

**Joe went to punch Jake but Jake blocked it and hit a spin kick. They start trading blows. Joe is able to land a knee to Jake's stomach. Jake goes down. The back empties to pull them apart.**



**Jake and Traci are in the back. Jake is still trying to get his breath back. "Jake are sure you didn't re-injure your ribs?" Traci asked. "Yeah I'm fine now. I will just have to remember not to let him do that to me in our match," Jake says. "I guess this time neither of you will have any excuses if you lose," Traci said. "Hey I don't make excuses when I lose," Jake said.**

"**I know but last time you were so beat up going into the match no one expected you to win," Traci said. "I expected to win," Jake said. "Yeah well you may have been the only one," Traci said. "Hey what about you?" Jake asked. "Ok one on one when you are both healthy I would pick you but you had three broken ribs. I wanted you to win but I thought Joe had your number," Traci says.**

"**My male ego is crushed. The wedding is off," Jake says joking. "Alright now I am clear to go after Sonjay Dutt," Traci said. "Oh wait I'm over it," Jake said giving her a quick kiss.**



**Jeff Jarrett was in his locker room. "No worries it is all going as scheduled. Joe is the perfect pawn and Reed is moving right into our trap," Jarrett said into his cell phone. "Just as I told you my plan will succeed unlike the fat moron on D'Amore," The other person said.**

"**This is why I turned to you because you are so sinister. So evil that you fear no God," Jarrett said. "Well remember my charge has his own personal reason to take Reed out," The man said. "Like I said when you first approached me I don't care what reason he has. Just as long as he leaves Reed a bloody mess of torn flesh and broken bone," Jarrett said. "That will only be the start," the voice said laughing evilly.**



**The man hung up his cell. He turned to his charge. "I know you wanted to take out Reed once you realized who he was. But that untimely injury had to delay it. But you know that trusting me it the best thing," The man said. He charge just sat there in silence listing to him.**



**Larry Zybsko was in his office talking to TNA president Dixie Carter. "Well I will have the contract draw up for the Reed and Joe rematch," Larry said. "Good and next week you can finally make the official announcement that TNA has reached a deal with the NWA to restart the NWA United States title," Dixie said.**

"**Great you won't believe how often the boys ask me about it," Larry said. "I also have an idea that will evolve the Joe vs. Reed match," Dixie said. "What is it Ms. Carter?" Larry asked. "I will have to run it by the rest of management first but it makes things very interesting," Dixie said. Larry knew that was how it worked but he also knew that the already intense match will now be even crazier.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note- I am so glade everyone is wondering who the mystery pair are. Well I am a fair man so I will tell you for a fact that it is not Gillberg and Barry Horawitz. **

**Dixie Carter had just gotten out a meeting with the rest of TNA management. They had approved her idea for the Jake vs. Joe match. She called Larry but got his voice mail instead. "Larry it's me I just wanted to let you know that management approved my idea I will tell you at Impact," She said before hanging up.**



**Jake was at the old NCW training school working out with some of the students. One of the kids named Mike was a big and powerful as Joe he just was a little rough around the edges but with a little work he could be a star. Mike traded out with another wrestler a kid named Phil who had some really good strikes. Jake managed to block one and though a stiff elbow and knocked him to he butt.**

"**I'm sorry Phil," Jake said helping the kid to his feet. "It's ok. I'll be fine in a second," Phil said. "Yeah well we have doing this for over an hour let's call it a day," Jake said. Phil and Mike just nodded. **

**Jake climbed out the ring and picked up his water bottle. He was glade he able to do this but now it was time to shift his focus he had a show with NWA Anarchy tomorrow and he need to get ready for that. Even though he enjoyed wrestling he wanted to get this show over with and get back home.**

**The wedding was almost completely planed. They had the location, the date, and the wedding party set. While Jake was away Traci was going to have the final fitting for her dress. Jake had already picked out his tux. The wedding was still a few mouths away but Jake couldn't wait.**

**AJ walked up to Jake. "Hey those kids look pretty good in there," AJ said. "Yeah if the keep on the right track they both could be world champions some day," Jake said. "Hey you want to get something to eat?" AJ asked. "Yeah sure. Just let me shower first," Jake said walking to the locker room.**



**The mystery manger was watching his charge work out. Each blow he delivered was dead on and powerful. He knew Jake was the best all rounder on the TNA roster. But it didn't matter his charge would destroy Jake. He also knew that his charge had a very personal reason to take Reed out forever.**



**Jake and AJ were eating at a diner. "I hate you Reed," AJ said as Jake take a bite out of a double hamburger. "What brought that on?" Jake asked between bites. "Man you eat the worse food yet you are always cut up," AJ said. For your information I have to kill my self in the gym just to be able to stay cut," Jake says.**

"**So any more dreams about Brian?" AJ asked. "No I haven't. But part of me wonders what he was talking about in the dream," Jake says. "Jake both Joe and Jarrett want to take you out. You are also planning your wedding maybe you subconscious just decided to deal with it that way," AJ says.**

"**I still really miss him. I wish he could be here to see rise to the top of TNA and be at my wedding," Jake says. "I know you are not really religious but I think he is here looking down on you proudly," AJ says. "Yeah I know he is," Jake says.**



**Samoa Joe walked into the ROH locker room the ROH title once again around waist. He had just won a four elaboration bout to crown the new ROH champion. It wasn't easy as he had to beat Bryan Danielson, Christopher Daniels, and Austin Aries to do it. The title had been vacant since ROH had stripped Reed of it.**

**Now the belt he had made famous was rightfully his again. "One goal down and now to take care of the other," Joe thought as he put the belt in his bag. Even though he had the belt back the ROH fans were already heckling him because he hadn't beat Jake Reed.**

**Jake Reed that name made him sick. Or the "Omaha Outlaw" that some of the fans had been calling him lately wasn't even in Joe's league. The match with Punk proved that. Reed may say he had a bad night that was the main difference between the two to Joe. Joe didn't have bad nights. "Reed will tap out and if Jarrett gets in my I will kill the king," Joe thought.**



**Traci had finished the fitting for her dress. The phone rang. "Hello," she said. "What are you wearing," A voice said. "Who is this?" Traci asked. "Oh wouldn't you like to know," the voice mocked. "Look this isn't…" the line went dead. Traci was a little freaked out.**

**The phone rang again. "All right who is this?" She asked yelling. "Traci it's me," Jake said worried. "Jake did you just call here disguising your voice?" Traci asked. "No I didn't," Jake said. "Ok now I am freaking out. Some guy just called here asking what I was wearing," Traci said. Did you check the caller id and get the number," Jake said.**

"**It said out of area so I thought it was you or my parents," Traci said. "It's possible that it's just so prank by some kid. But lock the doors and windows. And don't forget to set the alarm. If the guy keeps calling then call the police. I'll be home tomorrow," Jake said. "You're probably right it was just a prank," Traci said. "Yeah you know stupid people can be," Jake said. "Oh did you call for some reason?" Traci asked.**

"**I just wanted to say I love you," Jake said. "I love you too," Traci said. "Alright babe I got to go. I will see you tomorrow," Jake said. "Love you bye," Traci said hanging up. After that she went around locking the doors and windows.**



**Jake put his cell back in his bag. Even though he didn't say anything he was worried about the call Traci had gotten. Ever since he had found out Shelly had been able to film him so easy he was been a freak about security. AJ came up to him.**

"**You ok Jake?" AJ asked seeing the look on his face. "I will tell you about it later. We got a tag match," Jake said. "Ok come on let's go win this one," AJ said putting his hood up.**



**The mysterious manger smiled evilly. The cal was just the first step. He was going to rattle Reed as mush as he could. He knew his charge wanted to just attack Reed but what would the fun be in that. His charge was silent. "Soon you will have you chance. Jake Reed is finished," The manger said.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note- I want to thank my reviewers. This chapter is short but pretty good. **

**Jake walked up to his front door and went in the house. "Traci I'm home," Jake called out. Traci came out of the kitchen and they kissed. "I'm so glade your home," Traci said. "I am too. Any more phone calls?" Jake asked. "Nope I guess it was just a prank," Traci said. "Yeah well it wasn't funny," Jake said.**

"**How was the show?" Traci asked trying to change the subject. "It was fine. AJ and I won our match," Jake said. "Good. My dress is perfect," Traci said smiling. "I can't wait to see it finally," Jake said. "Well it won't be too much longer," Traci says. Jake gives her another kiss.**

**The phone starts ringing. Jake picks up the phone. "Hello," Jake says. "Is Traci there?" A voice asked. "Who is this?" "Tell me what she is wearing," the voice says. "Listen pervert stop calling here I am calling the cops!" Jake yells. "Why don't you clam down have a beer," the voice mocked before hanging up.**

**Jake picks up the phone book and start looking for a number. "Who are you calling?" Traci asked. "The police there is no way I am going let that guy keep harassing you," Jake says.**



**The manager looked to his charge. "It will be soon. You won't have to wait much longer to get your revenge," The manager said. The charge continued to sit in silence just waiting for his chance to take out Reed.**



**A few days at later at Impact Jake was still on edge. The cops had set up a box that would trace the number if the guy called again and of course he hadn't. Now this week Larry Zybsko had two major announcements both of witch would affect Jake according to backstage rumors.**

**Jake was starting to get paranoid. He was worried that who ever this guy was he was going to after Traci. His main suspects were Jarrett, Joe, D'Amore, and Shelly. He had already questioned Shelly who claimed it wasn't him. D'Amore since he had come back had done everything he could to stay away from Jake. So Jarrett and Joe were on the top of his list. This really wasn't Joe's style so Jarrett was number one.**

"**Hey Reed how you been?" Sting asked walking up to him. "I'm fine expect for some pervert that has been harassing Traci," Jake said. "What?" Jake explained the whole story.**

"**Sounds like Jarrett is up to his old tricks," Sting said. "Yeah that's what I have been thinking. But I have deal with Joe first," Jake said. "Hey you know anything about the announcements this week?" Sting asked. "Not really other than Joe and I are supposed to be in the ring when the make them," Jake said. "Hey don't forget if you need help with Jarrett just call me," Sting said.**

**Traci came up them. "Jake it's time Larry is in the ring," She said. "Alright I'm coming. Thanks Sting I may just call on you," Jake said pulling on his leather jacket. **



**Larry Zybsko stood in the ring. "Alright you all saw what happened last week as the rematch between Jake and Samoa Joe is on and it will take place at Bound for Glory the biggest PPV for TNA. Now I want both men out here because I have two major announcements both of witch affect them," Larry said. **

**Samoa Joe's music played his way to the ring. Jake's music took over. Jake and Traci came to the ring. Larry stood between the two men. "Let me make myself clear if either one of you punches, kicks, or does anything I don't like before I am done then you are both suspended," Larry said making sure he didn't lose control of the situation.**

**Jake and Joe didn't say anything they just stared bullets at each other. "Alright I'll get this over with. The first announcement is that TNA has reached a deal with the NWA to revive the NWA United States Title. Now there will be a sixteen man tournament to crown the new champion. Under normal circumstances the two of you would both be in the tournament. This is where the second announcement comes in the loser of you match will not be in the running for the US title also he will not receive a title match of any kind for three mouths," Larry said. **

**Joe took the microphone. "That is fine by me. Because I won't lose. After I take you out Reed I will easily win the US title and then it's on the world belt," Joe said. Jake took the microphone from Joe. "I want people to remember he said that because he is going to eat those words. At Bound for Glory Joe it going to the night that you lose again but this time you will have no excuses," Jake said.**

**Jake and Joe got in each other's face. It looked like there were going to go at it again but Larry got the microphone back and yelled, "Hold it I was serious when I said you would be suspended. Now I don't have time to let you two have another fight I have an X division title match on tonight. So both of you hit the showers." Both men started backing up keep there eyes on the other. The crowd could feel it this match would be an intense thrill ride.**



**Jeff Jarrett and the evil manger were watching the show in Jarrett's locker room. "It doesn't matter who wins that match Reed is done," Jarrett said. "Yes for Reed Bound for Glory is really Bound for Death," the manger said.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Author's note- Well everyone seems to have an idea of who the manger is well like the night CM Punk won the ROH title it's time for a twist.**

**Jake working out in the living room, this was one of the days where he would nearly kill himself. He was covered in sweet and breathing heavy. He weight in each in each hand and began doing reps. **

"**JAKE, HELP ME!" Traci suddenly yelled out. Jake dropped the weight and ran to the bed room. To his horror she wasn't there. "TRACI!" Jake yelled out looking for her. "TRACI WHERE ARE YOU?" Jake yelled out. "Help me Jake," Traci voice said again.**

**Jake ran back to the living room. There he saw Traci tied to a chair with a man standing next to her. "Ah price charming her to save his lady love," The man said it was the same voice that had been on the phone. Jake looked at the man but couldn't make out his face it was hidden in a shadow.**

**Jake charged at the man but felt someone grab him and delver a powerful blow to the back of his head. Jake fell to the ground. The guy that hit him brought Jake to his feet only to knock him back down with a kick. Jake could hear the guy next Traci laughing. "Jake its coming. Be ready," Brian's said in Jake's head.**



**Jake sat up bed drenched in a cold sweet. Jake felt Traci's arms wrap him. "Jake it's ok it was a dream," Traci said knowing right away what happened. "That was no dream it was truly was my worst nightmare," Jake said looking at her as he was afraid so would disappear if he looked away. "What was about?" Traci asked.**

**Jake told her his nightmare down to the last detail. "I know I don't normally believe in this stuff but I feel like it was a premonition," Jake said. Traci was stunned to say he didn't believe was in that stuff was an understatement. "Jake I know that the guy that called here has you a little freaked out. Plus maybe there is a part of you that was already something bad was going to happen before our wedding and you mind is forcing you to confront it with these dreams.**

**Jake had calmed down. Traci was right he was stressed before the guy made those calls and now it was even worse. "Yeah I'm fine now," Jake said. "Well if you're fine you know I don't think I could get back to sleep how about we do something to tire me out," Traci said with a seductive smile on her face. "I think I have an idea of what we can do," Jake said pulling her into a kiss.**



**It was time for the last Impact before Bound for Glory. Joe had already choked out Simon Diamond in there match. Jake was in the main event against Chris Harris. Jake finished tying his boots in the locker room.**

**Christian came up to him. "Hey Reed how's it going?" "Pretty good, I just want to this match with the Pussycat over with and then get my shot to take Joe down again," Jake said. "Well the whole locker room it behind you on this one," Christian said. "Thank Christian," Jake said pulling on his jacket.**



**AMW's music played. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is you Impact main event introducing first accompied to the ring by Gail Kim and James Storm. Wildcat Chris Harris," Jeremy Borash said as Harris entered the ring. Jake's music started to play. "His opponent accompanied to the ring by Traci Brooks he is from Omaha NE, Jake Reed," JB said as Jake entered the ring.**

**Harris jumped Jake while he was handing his jacket to the ring girl. Harris is able to get some quick punches in. Harris quickly hit the bulldog. Jake staggers to his feet and gets a lariat knocking him back down. Harris picks Jake back up and goes for a suplex. Jake is able to fight down and turns it into a hangman's neck breaker.**

**Jake gets back on his feet at the same time as Harris. Harris charges but Jake gives him an overhead belly to belly suplex. Gail Kim hops up the apron to distract the referee. Jake is going for a flying clothes line but James Storm spears him. Traci pulls Gail Kim down and it's a cat fight. The referees and the agents try to break them up. With all that going on AMW is double teaming Jake and give him the heart attack clothesline. **

**On the outside the catfight is broken up and the refs eject both woman. Storm climbs out the ring and is ejected as well. Harris picks Jake up and gives him the Catatonic. Then goes for a very cocky cover. Count of one Count of two and Jake get his foot on the rope.**

**Harris thinks he has won and stands up to celebrate. Jake stands up. The referee informs Harris it isn't over yet. Harris turns around to face a very angry Jake. Harris tries to punch Jake. Jake blocks it and gives Harris an atomic up. Harris is staggering Jake gives him flying clothesline. Jake picks Harris up and puts him on the top rope and gives him the muscle buster and then locks in the coquette clutch. Harris quickly taps out. Jake stands up and looks in the camera and yells. "I can make them tap to Joe! See you this Sunday!**



**In his locker room Jeff Jarrett watched the match. The mystery manger was with him. He had come early so no one knew he was there. Some one knocked on the door. Jeff got up to answer it.**

**James Mitchell stood on the other side of the door. "Jeff good to see you," Mitchell said. "James what are you doing here?" Jeff asked. "I have a business proposition for you. You want to take out Jake Reed. The monster Abyss wants the US title now while I have no doubt that Abyss will easily win the tournament it would be easier if we didn't have to deal with Reed," Mitchell said clutching his cane.**

"**James I get what you are saying. You want the two us to team up to take out Reed. Now I would do that but I already have a partner," Jarrett said. "Who may I ask is so evil that you would turn down my help?" Mitchell asked intrigued normally Jarrett would jump at the chance to use Abyss.**

**Jarrett looked over around a corner to where Mitchell couldn't see. Jarrett signals for Mitchell to come in. They walk in and James walks in and sees the evil manager. "Hello James," the manager says. "Since when are you in TNA?" Mitchell asked. "Well I won't be in TNA officially until Sunday when my client debuts to take out Reed," the manager says. "I don't know who you are brining in but Jake Reed is doomed and I can't wait to see it," James Mitchell said laughing evilly.**



**Jake came back to the locker room Traci came up to him and gave him a hug. "Way to go Jake," she said. "Yeah I think I made my point," Jake said. "Oh you more than made your point," Traci said.**

**Someone started to clap. "Impressive Reed you proved you can rip me off," Samoa Joe said walking up to them. "You know what Joe I will take care of you at Bound for Glory," Jake said. "You know if Larry Z didn't say he would suspend us if we started fighting before the match I would knock your head off right now," Joe said before walking away.**

"**Babe I am going to shower and then let's get the hell out of here," Jake said. "Sounds good to me," Traci said giving him a kiss. Unknown to Jake the charge was watching him unseen. "Soon Reed your destruction is coming!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Larry Zybsko was in his office with referee Mark "Slick" Johnson. "All right Johnson I am going to let you officiate the Samoa Joe, Jake Reed match," Larry said. "All right Larry finally you realize that I am the best referee in TNA," Johnson said. "Look TNA management wants this feud settled once and for all. So I want you to be a little laxed on the rules. If they want to brawl on the floor let them do it with in the reason," Larry said. "No problem," Johnson said.**



**Joe was a hall way getting ready for his match. Tonight he knew he had to win. He honestly believed he was the best in the world. Everyone that watched ROH knew how good he was. He had dominated the X-division since had arrived in TNA now he wanted the NWA world title. But Jake Reed was the man in his way. Ever since that night when Jake had won there cage match the wrestling world's eyes had shifted to Reed.**

**Tonight was the night Joe would make Jake tap out. With it he would erase all doubts about his greatness. Tonight Reed winning streak would end. After that Joe would win the NWA US title and then he would beat Christian Cage and take the world title. Tonight Joe would prove he was the best.**



**Jake was already taped up and ready for his match he and Traci were spending a few moments together before the match. "Jake just get the match over with don't try to play any mind games with Joe," Traci said. "Trust me the time for mind games is over my only goal is to beat Joe," Jake said.**

**Traci still has a nervous look on her face. Jake gives her a hug. "I know you are worried I may get hurt. But feel this," Jake said placing her hand on his heart. "Feel that? You are the reason my heart beats. You are the reason I know I am going to be fine. Because it took way to long to get you back and now we are about to get married so I can't get hurt now," Jake says. "I love you," Traci says, "I love you too," Jake says kissing her.**

**Terry Taylor come up to them and clears his throat. "Five minutes Jake," he says and then walks away. Jake break the kiss, "Time beat Joe up again."**



**Jarrett was with the manger and the mystery wrestler in Jarrett's locker room. "It won't be to much longer until we get rid of Reed," Jarrett said. "Yes the time if finally time to get rid of this little pest," the manger said. "Finally we should have taken him out right away," the wrestler said.**

"**That has always been you problem you want to leap before you look," the manger said. "He is right. Reed is a dangerous guy," Jarrett said. "So am I. I am the best wrestler alive today. You know how many guys rip me off all over the place. And it's all because of him damn brother that I never go to win my one true goal," the wrestler said. "Just wait until after the match then you can take out Reed," the manger says.**



**Jake's music played and the Impact Zone exploded. "Ladies and Gentlemen this is a grudge match. The loser will out of the US title tournament and be unable to challenge for three mouths. Introducing first accompanied by Traci Brooks, he is from Omaha NE, Jake Reed," JB announced as Jake made his way to the ring. **

**Jake gave Traci a quick kiss and took off his jacket and gave it to the ring girl. Jake then turned to the heel entrance ramp his eyes focused like laser beam. Joe's music began to play. "His opponent is from American Samoa he is the Samoan Submission Machine he is Samoa Joe," JB said as Joe walked to the ring.**

**Joe off the ramp but not in the ring yet, Jake doesn't want to wait for the match and hits a no hands summersault to the outside. Mark "Slick" Johnson rings the bell to start the match. Jake and Joe start trading punches. Jake tries to Irish wipe Joe into the guard rail but Joe is able to reverse and Jake hits the steel.**

**Joe charges and flips Jake into the crowd with a clothesline. Joe hops the barricade and the two brawl in the crowd. Jake to drop toe hold Joe into a steel chair. Joe stagers and they wind up back in the ring area. **

**Jake charges at Joe but instead takes a power slam. Joe picks Jake up and throws him into the steel steps. Jake is hurt. Joe picks him again. Jake is able to land some quick jabs. Joe gives Jake a head but. Joe then places Jake in a steel chair right by the guard rail. Joe steps back and then charges full force and delivers the ole kick.**

**Even though he was order to be relaxed on the rules Slick Johnson knows he has to get them in ring sooner or later. He tells Joe, "Get him in ring." Joe picks Jake up and gorilla press slams him into the ring. Joe gets in the ring and delivers the back splash Swanton.**

"**Come on Jake! Get up!" Traci yells trying to encourage him. Joe stands Jake up. Jake is able to hit an enziguri out of no where. Joe is stunned. Jake hits an upper cut. Jake then gives Joe a jaw breaker. Jake hits the ropes fly off to give a flying clothes line. **

**Jake and Joe reach there feet at the same time. Joe is able to deliver his strike combo. Joe then hits some elbows and Jake is down. Joe puts Jake in the corner and gives him the face wash. Joe then goes for an ole kick and hits it.**

**Joe puts Jake in the Joe's special Boston crap. Traci runs over to where Jake can see her and cheers him on. Jake is able to reach the ropes. Joe pulls him off the ropes and this time puts Jake in the STF. Mark Johnson gets down to Jake, "You want to quit?" "No," Jake says in pain. Jake tries to reach the ropes but can't he also can't escape the hold.**

**Joe finally lets the STF go. He puts Jake on the top rope and gets in him position for the muscle buster. Joe hits it and makes the first cover. Count of one count of two and Jake is barley able to kick out. Joe is infuriated and picks Jake up to give him a second muscle buster Jake is able to fight out and turns it into a hangman's neck breaker.**

**Both men are down. Traci tries to encourage Jake to get up. Jake gets to his feet and drops some elbows. He then picks up Joe and gives him a brain buster. Jake covers count of one count of two and Joe kicks out. Jake hits shinning wizard.**

**Jake picks Joe up for the Death Valley Driver. He hits it and is able to cover. Count of one, count of two and Joe kicks out. Joe quickly thumbs Jake's eyes. Joe picks him up and uses the island driver. Joe locks in the clutch. Jake won't quit.**

**Jake rolls onto his to stomach and powers his way to his feet. Jake is able to hit a stunner like move. Jake is able to get to his feet Joe is stunned Jake gives Joe a DDT. Jake picks up Joe up and gives him a second DVD. Jake makes the cover. Count of one count of two and count of three.**

**Traci climbs in the ring to celebrate with Jake. Jake is exhausted but is able to give Traci a hug. Both men stand at the same time. Joe looks pissed. Jake gets his hands up ready to fight if need be. Joe shocks everyone by extending his hand. Jake takes it and shakes it. "I don't like you but I have to respect you," Joe says before walking to the back.**

**Jarrett's music hits. Jeff walks out with a microphone. "Well, well, well the addict proved it wasn't a fluke Joe is just a loser," Jarrett says. Jake demands his own microphone. "You know what Jarrett I am actually in better shape than I was in war games so why don't you come down here so I can give you another ass kicking and hopefully this time put you into retirement," Jake says.**

"**Jake that sort of thing I am going to leave up to my new manger the man that took wrestling to the extreme…"**

"**My new manger Paul Heyman," Jarrett says as Heyman walks out and take the mike. "So I finally know what Traci is wearing," Heyman says. Jake and Traci realize that Paul was the guy on the phone. "You SOB I am going to kick you ass!" Jake yells. **

"**Calm down Jake. But first turn around," Paul says. Jake turns around and sees a chair flying at him. Jake catches it but gets kick in the face and the chair is driven into his face as well.**

**Everyone but Jarrett and Heyman are shocked standing over a down Jake is Rob Van Damn. RVD rolls out the ring and take the mike from Jarrett. "Hey Jake 4:20 says I just smoked your ass."**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Author's Note- I hope everyone like my surprise. If you do please review. I thank everyone that has so far.**

**Jake woke up in the trainer's room. "Well it's been a while since I have been here," Jake groaned out. "Jake do you know what happened?" Traci asked taking his hand. "Yeah Van Damn gave me the Van Damnaitor," Jake said sitting up. "Before you ask RVD, Jarrett, and Heyman have already left," Traci said.**

"**Guess I will have to wait until Impact to make them pay," Jake said. AJ comes into the room. "Hey Jake you ok?" "Yeah I'm fine. I will feel a lot better when I get my hands on RVD," Jake said. "You have any idea why RVD would want to go after you?" AJ asked. "No. Maybe he is just here to help Jarrett," Jake said.**

"**We can worry about all this latter. Jake we should just go home for now. You had a match with Joe where you took a beating and then RVD jumped you. I think you should rest for now," Traci said. "I know that tone of voice. It means I better not argue. So yeah let go home. Just one thing I need some help I am really sore," Jake said. **

**AJ helped Jake off the table and let him but his weight on AJ. Traci picked up Jake's bag and they headed to the car. Jake got in the passenger seat and Traci drove them home.**

**As Jake watched the light of the city pass by he started to remember another car ride long ago.**

_**Flashback**_

"**_So little brother what do you think of the big city? A lot nicer than Omaha don't you think?" Brian asked Jake as they drove back to Brian's place. "Now why are you always so down on our home town?" Jake asked looking over at his brother behind the wheel. "I'm not down on it I just like the big city more," Brian said. "What ever," Jake responded. _**

"_**Look Jake I know you are only sixteen but sooner or later you are going to have to leave home. I mean if you want to make as a wrestler you can't do it out of Omaha," Brian said. "I know Brian," Jake said. **_

_**Brian took his eyes off the road to change the radio station when the stop light ahead turned red. "BRIAN LOOK OUT!" Jake yelled but it was too late. The car slammed into another and then another and finally flipped over.**_

**Present**

"**Jake, Jake please say something," Traci said. "What going on?" Jake asked returning to the present. "I asked if you wanted to get something to eat. But you were off in another world," Traci said. "I'm sorry I was just thinking about the night Brian died," Jake said. **

"**Are you going to be ok?" Traci asked worried. "Yeah I'll be fine. Let's just go home I am really tired," Jake said not wanting to talk about it. "Ok," Traci said.**



**Jarrett and his crew we in his Orlando home. "Ok I have to know, why you two hate Jake Reed so much." Chris Harris asked. "That will all be revealed in due time," Heyman said. "Yeah but dudes, tonight was a warning shot this week at impact the war is on," RVD said. **

"**Well I'll tell you what RVD I am so glade I taped the PPV. Because now I rewind and rewatch you kicking that chair into Reed's head any time I want," James Storm said very drunk. "Bro if you think that was great wait to see what I am going to do to him for now on. Because I am once again the whole F'n show!" RVD said.**

"**You I will admit when you two approached me I was shocked. But now I realize that you two are perfect to take out Reed once and for all. With my power, Paul's brain and Rob's talent there is no chance in hell that Reed can stop us," Jarrett said.**



**Jake and Traci walked into there house Jake hadn't seen anything the rest of the way home. "Jake will you talk to be please," Traci said reaching out him. "There is nothing to talk about Traci. I got jumped by RVD and riding in the car I flashed back to the wreck that killed Brian," Jake said. "Yeah and those are both things to talk about," Traci said.**

"**Well you just drop it," Jake yelled. "No I won't. You know why I love you and there is something troubling you," Traci yelled at him. "Why does it feel like Brian is haunting me," Jake said calmly. "What do you mean?" Traci asked calm herself. "After he died I mourned him. I cried for him. But I moved on and now this dreams the flashback it's like he is trying to tell me something," Jake said. **

**Traci hugged him. "I don't know why maybe you should talk to your therapist about this," Traci said. "Your right I have an appointment this week. I'll do it then. Thank you," Jake said. "For what?" "Making me talk about my problems," Jake said. "I know you would do the same for me. Because we love each other," Traci says. Jake gives her a kiss.**



**Rob walked into the hotel room he was using in Orlando. A number of fans in the lobby had already been asking him why. Why he attacked Reed? Why he joined up with Jarrett?**

**They would all find out why soon enough. Rob sat on his bed and looked at his legs. His legs were his greatest gift and greatest curse. A gift in how they allowed him to fly though the air. But a curse in the fact that they were easy to injure. In ECW when he had his shoot at Mike Awesome that first injury he cost him it. After that his leg was never really the same. It was because of that the WWE had an excuse to hold him back saying they couldn't cont on him to get hurt if he had the WWE or World title. **

**There was one man to blame but RVD couldn't revenge on that guy so he would do the next best thing and Reed was the next best thing.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Jake sat in his therapist office he had just finished telling the doctor his dreams about Brian. "Jake you are about the same age now that you brother was when he was killed. Am I correct?" The therapist asked. "Yeah I am," Jake said. "I have a theory you that perhaps you have under lying fear that you could die like you brother. Especially now that you life if finally on track," The therapist said.  
**

"**I guess that is it. I mean it took me a long time to get where I am," Jake said. "I know and from the transcripts your previous doctor sent I can tell that you have come very far. Now fear of death is very common it can hinted by losing a love one at a young age. From now on when you think about your brother or the way he died you need to say I won't die you. Reassure yourself," The doctor said.**



**It was time for Impact. Jeff Jarrett came out to the ring with Paul to start the show. Jarrett took the mike. "Once again I proved that anything TNA management does I can do better. Now I will admit I underestimated Jake Reed at first. But now I know what I am dealing with. That is why I brought in the most evil mind in wrestling. The man that took wrestling to the extreme Paul Hyman," Jarrett says handing Paul the microphone.**

"**Thank you Jeff. Yes folks I am finally out of hell. And what is the first thing I do I make a deal with the devil himself. Now I know I am not the most shocking man in this equation so allow me to welcome the man that all these X-division morons wish they could be. The whole F'N show, Mr. PPV. RVD! Rob Van Damn," Paul said. RVD's new music hit.**

**RVD entered the ring and took the microphone. The crowd booed him loudly. "Apparently you idiots think I give a damn what the hell you think. I'm Rob Van Damn. The most spectacular wrestler alive today. Jake Reed everyone wants to know why I attacked you," RVD says but Paul takes the microphone.**

"**Rob hold on. Remember what I said make him wait. Drive him crazy wondering why," Paul says. Jake's music hits and he walks out on the entrance ramp. "First off Heyman you can't drive me crazy since I am already pretty crazy. Now Rob I really don't give a damn why you attacked me. Because it won't matter after I knock you head off," Jake said running down and sliding into the ring.**

**Jarrett comes at Jake. Jake knocks him down with a jab. Jake catches Heyman with a kick. Jake charges at RVD but security comes in and pulls them apart. Jake and RVD are put in a separate corner. Jake breaks free and hits a Stinger Splash. Security fights to separate them again. Finally Both RVD and Jake are taken to the back on opposite sides of the arena.**



**In the back Jerry Lynn and AJ are tying to get Jake to calm down. "Jake listen I know you want your revenge but you need to calm down," Jerry says. "Jake you need to focus the US title tournament starts today and you have a match," AJ says. "This is me calm! If wasn't calm there would be no way you could control me," Jake said.**

**Jake does actually calm down. "Alright good. And trust me I will make sure you get a match RVD. I would love to see someone knock his head off," Jerry says. "Good, so Jerry who is my first round opponent? I didn't even check the booking sheet when I came in," Jake says. "Well no body knows. You are the only announced wrestler. No one gets a look at the brackets so it's always a mystery as to who you opponent it until the match," Jerry says.**

"**Whose crazy idea was that?" Jake asks. "TNA managements they wanted to keep things interested," Jerry says. "Yeah that's interesting," Jake says.**



**The tournament went on throughout the night. Rhino beat Abyss in the first match. RVD got into the tournament thanks to Heyman's manipulation and beat Lance Hoyt. AJ beat Simon Diamond. Jake's music hit for his match, the last match of the first Round.**

"**Ladies and Gentlemen this is the final match of the first round of the US title tournament. Introducing with Traci Brooks he is from Omaha NE. "The Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," JB said. "You know I am pissed off as hell so get my victim down here," Jake said.**

**Team Canada's theme played as Bobby Roode and Scot D'Amore walked down. D'Amore had a microphone, "You know what Jake Reed…" Scott didn't get a chance to say anything as Jake suicide dived out and took them both out. Jake put Bobby in the ring. Jake climbed up the apron and climbed up to the top and came off with a missile drop kick.**

**Jake gives Bobby a power slam. Bobby finally manages to thumb the eyes. Bobby charges for a lariat but Jake side step. Jake hits a discos punch. Puts Bobby in a bear hug and gives him an overhead belly to belly. Jake then picks Bobby up for a Death Valley Driver hits and makes the cover. 1 2 3 it's over.**

**Jake stands up and looks in the camera. "Jarrett, Heyman, and RVD all three of you better look closely. That was a preview of what is coming," Jake yells. Jake turns around and sees a chair flying at him. Jake catches it but this time ducks the kick. He throws the chair at RVD and hits a drop kick into it. It's another brawl and the back empties to pull them apart again.**



**In the back Jake riding high after his win and getting the upper hand on RVD. "Well I think I made my point to Jarrett and friends that it won't be easy to take me out," Jake said undoing the tape on his left wrist. "You should have seen the look on Van Damn's face when you ducked. IT was the classic of crap face," Traci said.**

"**Good, and now it's on the semi finals of the tournament. Maybe I'll get lucky and it will be RVD I face next week," Jake said. "Honey I don't think that will happen TNA management would want to save that match for PPV," Traci said. "A boy can dream can't he," Jake said.**

**Jake pulled Traci into a kiss. "Come on were done for tonight neither of us is in need of the trainer lets go home and have a little fun," Jake said smiling. "I like the way you think," Traci said.**



**RVD was in Jarrett's locker room. He was fuming at being humiliated out there. Paul walked over to him. "Use that anger Rob. Reed thinks he just throw water on the fire but what he really did was throw lighter fluid on it," Paul said. "Your right. When I am done with him Reed's girl will have to dye her wedding dress black so she can wear it to his funeral," RVD said.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**It was time for Jake's second round match. They were three options Rhino, AJ, or RVD. Jake was backstage stretching. Either way he was in for a tough match. AJ knew him better than anyone. Rhino could out power him easily. RVD as much as Jake now hated the guy, Jake had to admit the guy was on of the best in the world.**

**Jake was also wondering why RVD was after him. Jake had been going over his past in his mind. And no matter what he tried he couldn't find any reason that RVD would hate him. **

**Traci walked up to him. "It's time to go Jake," she said. "Alright let's do it," Jake said heading toward the ring.**



**Paul Heyman watched RVD getting ready for his match tonight. After years of being stuck in the WWE with no power of influence, Heyman was finally free. That he is why he joined up with Jarrett because Jarrett had the power and the stoke in TNA. **

**Heyman also now had RVD as a client now. Rob had always trusted Paul. Plus Rob was also someone that had been held down by the WWE. Then add in the personal reasons it all fit perfect and Paul was the real winner.**

**RVD stretched his left leg the leg that had broken and cost him his shot at the ECW title. "Soon," he thought.**



**Jake's music hit and he and Traci made there way out for his match. "This is the first semi-final match of the US title tournament introducing first accompanied by Traci Brooks, from Omaha NE. He is the "Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," JB said as entered the ring. Jake gave Traci a quick kiss for luck.**

"**And his opponent," JB said as the arena fell silent. The crow waited when music hit. "His opponent from Gainesville GE. The Phenomenal AJ Styles," JB said as AJ walked to the ring.**

**The crowd popped huge knowing this was going to be a great match. AJ climbed into the ring and put his hood down and looked across the ring at Jake. Both Jake and AJ smiled. The two old friends shake hands.**

**The bell rings and the match is on. Jake and AJ lock up and Jake shoves AJ down. AJ Stands up, Jake goes for a single leg but leap frogs over him. Jake gets up and they start trading elbows and kicks with Jake hitting some punches.**

**Jake goes for a kick but AJ catches him and turns it into a dragon screw leg whip. AJ goes for a drop kick and hits it. Jake is able to hit a jab. He then goes for a short arm clothes line. Jake locks AJ up and gives him an over head belly to belly suplex. Jake drops an elbow. He stands at AJ feet giving AJ a chance to use the Kip up Hurricanrana. **

**Both men stand up. AJ charges but Jake's turns it into an arm drag. AJ tries again with the same result. Jake hit a drop kick. AJ gets an elbow into the gut. AJ hits the hangmen's noise neck breaker. AJ whips Jake into the corner. Jake side steps out the way. AJ is down and struggling to get up. Jake brings him up and gives him a dragon suplex. Jake gives AJ uses a power slam.**

**Jake climbs to the top and goes for a missile drop kick. AJ dives out of the way. Jake hits the canvas. Jake tries to stand but he hurt his leg on the way down and can't put any weight on it.**

**The ref makes AJ stay away and checks on Jake. Jake has to use the ropes to stand. Traci climbs on the apron to check on Jake as well. "Can you go on?" The referee asks. "Yeah I can," Jake says in pain. "Jake…" Traci says, but Jake but his hand up. "Let me do this," Jake says. Traci gets down knowing she can't change his mind.**

**The referee gives AJ the sign to wrestle. AJ charges but Jake hops up and uses the Thez Press. Jake lays in some punches. AJ flips Jake over and takes the advantage. AJ gets off Jake. Jake struggles to get to his feet. AJ charges again but Jake turns it into a small package. Count of one. Count of two. Count of three.**

**Everyone is stunned that Jake was able to win the match. AJ stands up the world wondering what he is going to do. He extends his hand and helps Jake to his feet before getting him to the back.**



**Jake in the trainer room with the trainer checking out his leg. "You may have pulled a muscle you need to stay out of the ring," the trainer said. "I know. Anything I can do about the pain? And no I won't take pill," Jake said. "Alternate between heat and cold," the trainer said.**

**Traci comes in. "Jake are you going to able to walk?" She asked. "No I am going to need some crutches," Jake says. "I can get you some," the trainer said. "Jake are you going to ok?" AJ said walking in the room. "Yeah if I give it time to heal. Hey AJ don't feel quietly. It was my own Damn fault," Jake says.**



**In the ring Rhino had the upper hand on RVD. Paul E. distracted the ref allowing Jarrett to climb in and bash Rhino in the head with the guitar. RVD climbs up and hits the 5 Star frog splash. 1 2 3 RVD in the finals.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Jake sat on the sofa with a heat pad on his leg. His leg was feeling better but it wasn't back to full strength. There was one more Impact before Genesis and his match with RVD. The door bell rang. Jake groaned knowing that Traci was out shopping. "Who is it?" Jake asked not wanting to get up. "It's AJ," AJ said. "Door's open," Jake yelled.**

**AJ walked in. "Hey Jake," AJ said. "Hi AJ, hold a second what are you doing here?" Jake asked knowing that AJ never came down early. "New DVD they want me to do some interviews for. Since I was in town thought I'd come by and see you," AJ said. "So you just invited you self over. Typical AJ," Jake said joking. "I can leave if you want to get back do doing nothing," AJ said.**

"**Ah you nice face so I will be kind and let you stay," Jake said. "Seriously how are you dealing with the leg since you aren't able to take pain pills," AJ said. "Every time I think I need one I just remind myself how painful going though withdrawal is," Jake said. "You know I feel like I should have been there to support you but they clinic said no visitors," AJ said. "Trust me AJ had you been there I may have taken a swing at you. At one point I tried to break out and I had to be sedated," Jake said.**

"**Yeah well those days are over and unlike some people I don't you are going to relapse. Hey you got any idea why RVD is after you? He makes it seem like you guys have a past," AJ says. "Heyman is right it is driving me crazy trying to figue it out and for the life of me I can't think of anything. I was thinking maybe I did something during the house shows I did with the WWE but I was on Smackdown and he was on Raw then. He never came down to OVW why I was there," Jake said getting frustrated. **

**Traci came in the front door caring a shopping bag and a box. "What store at the mall uses boxes?" Jake asked seeing it. "Well hello to you to darling. I had wonderful time thank you for asking," Traci said. "Ok I'm sorry. Hello Traci. I am glade you had fun and glade you are home. Now what's with the box?" Jake asked. "I didn't buy it. It was in the drive way," Traci said putting the box down. "It wasn't there when I showed up," AJ said.**

**Jake picked it up and put his ear to it. "Well it's not ticking," Jake said. "Maybe you should open it," AJ said. Jake opened the box and took out a smashed up headlight. "What the hell," Traci said. "It was Brian's," Jake said softly. "What?" AJ asked. "It was Brian's. This was the headlight to the car he was driving that night," Jake said. "Jake are you sure I thought they scraped cars after a wreck like that," Traci said. "I mean it may not the actual one from his car but it looks just like it," Jake said.**

"**There is a note," AJ said taking it out the box. "Just a small hint. RVD!" AJ read out loud. "That guy sick," Traci said. "I don't care how bad my leg is. I am going to confront him and find out what the hell it going on," Jake said. **



**RVD was in his car driving. He had just dropped the package off at Jake's and had seen Traci take it in. It wouldn't be to much longer and he would have Reed. He had to admit Paul was right as usual. Teaming with Jarrett was the best move RVD had made since signing with ECW all those years ago.**

**In the WWE it had been a fight to get any power but now in TNA he was with one of the most powerful men in TNA. The light turned yellow. Another car took off trying to beat the light. "Damnit people need to learn to drive," Rob thought.**



**Jake was heading to the ring he leg was killing him but he wasn't about to let anyone know that. "Jake are you sure you want to do this right now?" Traci asked worried since Jaw was still hurt. "Traci I got to know what the hell is going on," Jake said.**

**Jake's music started to play and he walked to the ring. Jake asked for a microphone and got it. Jake climbed in the ring and turned on the mike. "RVD get the hell out here right now. This isn't about a title this about wrestling," Jake said.**

**Paul Heyman walked out and stood on the ramp. "I see you're a little upset Jake. I thought we couldn't drive you crazy," Paul said. "Hey fat ass shut up. I don't want to deal with you. I want to deal with RVD," Jake said. "Oh he'll be out here but first I have question. Are you a safe driver?" Paul asked confusing everyone but Jake and Traci.**

"**What the hell are you getting at?" Jake asked. "Well I want to know if you are a safe driver. Because we know all know you brother wasn't. You remember the brother you told everyone that died in that car wreck," Paul said. "Leave my brother out of this," Jake yelled. "I would love to. But you brother is the cause of this," Paul said. "What are you talking about?" Jake asked more confused than ever. **

"**The night you brother died he ran a red light and hit a car. Rob was in that car. That car wreck weakened Rob's leg. Making it easy for Rhino to hurt him. And the rest is history. Now they say an eye for an eye so how about a leg for a leg," Paul said. **

**Jake felt someone clip his bad leg. Jake saw RVD, Jarrett and AMW standing above him. Gail Kim had knocked out Traci. All four men started to beat on Jake's bad leg. AJ ran out to help but was cut off by AMW. Jarrett locked in a figure four around the ring post. Christian hits the ring with a steel chair and clears it. Jake clutches his leg in agony.**



**Jake and Traci are in the trainer's room. Traci is awake now. The trainer is working on Jake. "Never mind me. Check my fiancés first," Jake says. "Jake I'm fine we need to worry about you," Traci said. "Mr. Reed this is pretty serious you need to lie still," the trainer said.**

"**Yeah Reed be a good boy and do what the doctor tell you," RVD taunted from the door way. "You SOB I'll kill you," Jake yelled getting off the table only to collapse because he leg can't hold him. RVD leaves as the trainer helps Jake up.**



**RVD walks into the Jarrett locker room. "It over Reed can't even stand up," he says walking in. "So they might as well hand you the US title right now," Jarrett says patting Rob on the back. "See why waiting was the best thing we got him so frustrated he walked right into the trap," Paul says.**

"**You were right Paul. But knowing how stupid guys like Reed are I will still get to take him out this Sunday," Rob says. "Now that is something I will want a front row seat for," Jeff says.**



**Jake and Traci walk into there house. Jake is on crutches. "Jake come lie down on the bed," Traci says. Jake makes his way to bed and lies down. "Oh God my leg," Jake says. "Jake I know you want to get at RVD but you need to think," Traci says. "Traci what do you want me to do? My leg is pretty beat up right now. If I don't wrestler this Sunday I give RVD the US title. Look I'll stay off it," Jake said.**

"**Alright, but if you can't put weight on it come Sunday then there is no way in hell I am letting you wrestle," Traci said. "Traci I am stupid. But I am not stupid enough to fight when I can't stand up," Jake said.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**It was the day of Genies. Jake's leg was still pretty bad. He could walk without crutches but each step was painful. Jake knew he had a target on his leg so he would have to protect it. He had gone to a doctor and been fitted with a leg brace that he could at least hid under his jeans.**

**He put the brace on and tightening it. He got it at point where he wanted it. He stood up on it and took a step. It still hurt but not at bad as it had been. "This may just work," Jake thought. Jake started to tape his wrists up. Jake wanted to beat RVD but the US title was also something he wanted badly. If Jake could win this it would prove that he truly had over come all odds. That he could be a draw as just a solid wrestler.**

**Jerry Lynn walked in the dressing room. "Time to go Jake," he said. Jake put on his leather jacket and picked up his crutches. He was trying to save the leg as much as he could. Traci was at the door waiting. "You ready?" she asked. "As I'll ever be," Jake said.**



**RVD was in his Jarrett's dressing room waiting for his match. "Just for the leg and it's yours," Paul said. "Hey Paul E. no worries. I am not like the other scrubs here in TNA I know how to follow a plan. And of course I am the whole F'N show," RVD said.**

"**That you are. And just to make sure the insurance policy is in place," Paul said. "Look I can beat Reed with out any help. But I want to punish him," RVD said. Terry Taylor came in the room. "It's time Van Damn," he said before leaving. "Time to get some pay back," RVD said.**



**RVD's music played first. "This is the final match of NWA US title tournament. Introducing with his manger Paul Heyman. From Battle Creek MI, he is Mr. PPV, RVD, Rob Van Damn," JB said as RVD entered the ring.**

**Jake's music started to play. "His opponent accompanied by Traci Brooks, he is from Omaha NE. He is the "Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," JB said as Jake walked to the ring. Jake stood face to face with RVD. The referee stepped between them.**

**Both men went to there corners. The ref called for the bell. RVD charges at Jake. Jake side steps and lands a punch. Jake begins to chop at RVD. Rob kicks Jake's bad leg, Jake staggers back. Rob puts Jake in the corner and chops and kicks away at him. RVD goes for the monkey flip. Jake tries to land on feet but his leg goes out.**

**RVD picks Jake up and power slams him. RVD uses the rolling thunder. Van Damn stands again and goes for Standing Moonsault but Jake rolls out of the way. Both men are up. Jake locks in a full nelson and uses the dragon suplex with a bridge. Count of one, count of two, RVD kicks out.**

**Jake uses a jaw breaker to stun Rob. Jake stands but RVD wipes Jake out with a kick to the leg. RVD climbs to the top rope and uses the top rope flying kick just a Jake stands up. RVD pulls Jake over to the corner and hits the spilt legged moon sault. RVD makes his first cover, count of one, count of two, Jake is able to get a foot on the rope.**

**RVD picks Jake up and tries to Irish wipe him into the other side. Jake's leg gives out and he falls in the middle of the ring. RVD comes over ready to take advantage of Jake. He picks up Jake's leg and looks like he is going for some kind of submission but Jake rolls him up in a small package, count of one, count of two, RVD kicks out.**

**Both me stand up. Jake gets some punches in and then double legs RVD down and punches wildly. Jake lets him get up but RVD is out on his feet. Jake takes him up for the Death Valley Driver and hits it. Count of one, count of two, Heyman pulls the ref out and decks him.**

**Traci comes over to confront Heyman, but Gail Kim comes from the back and jumps Traci. Gail then uses a pair of handcuffs to secure Traci to the guard rail. Meanwhile Jarrett and AMW hit the ring and attack Jake's leg. Some how they get Jake's brace off. Jarrett puts Jake in a figure four. AJ runs down but Harris has a beer bottle ready and knocks him out. Rhino and Team 3-D hit the ring but Team Canada comes from the back to take them out.**

**Jake is trying to fight of out the figure four but every time he gets close. Jake starts to black out from the pain and he is out. AMW pick him up and hit the death sentence. The heels leave as Heyman puts the ref back in the ring. RVD climbs to the top and hits the Five Star Frog splash. Count of one, count of two, count of three. RVD is the US champ.**

**RVD isn't done yet. RVD pulls Jake over the corner and throws his bad leg around the ring post. The agents come out and make RVD leave. Rob refuses and gets in Jerry Lynn's face. Lynn snaps and punches at RVD who finally leaves running to the back with the US title.**

**The medics are in the ring Jake is clearly hurt. Jake can't stand; they finally bring a stretcher out and put Jake on it. Jake knows he is seriously hurt and that he won't be able to wrestle for a long time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Author's note- I really hope everyone likes this chapter.**

**It had been over a mouth since the US title match. Jake had severely torn a muscle in his leg and wasn't ready to get back in the ring yet. Each week RVD mocked Jake. But that wasn't important today. Today was the biggest day of Jake and Traci's life. Today was there wedding day.**

**After Jake got injured and they realized he would be out for mouths they decided to move up the wedding. Traci was ready and just waiting in the bride's room. Jake was in a room next to the chapel nervously doing every action but pacing. "Jake will you calm down," AJ said. "No I can't," Jake said.**

"**Jake if you don't calm down I am going to slap you," AJ said. "I have a right to nervous this is my wedding," Jake said. "Jake please take it easy the wedding is going to go just fine. And if by chance Jarrett and his goons show up than you have a bunch of wrestlers out there ready to kick there asses," AJ said. "That's what I am nervous about," Jake said. "Then what?" AJ asked. "Well last night Traci made me sleep at a hotel so we could go by tradition and there were these two women and I… I… gave them directions to the ice machine," Jake said enjoying the look on AJ's face.**

"**You no good..." AJ stammered out. "You had me scared me to death thinking you have done something stupid! I should kill you right now!" AJ yelled angrily. "Hey I'm calm now," Jake said. Jake's father came in. "Jake it's time," he said. Jake picked up the cane he was going to lean on during the wedding and stood up. "Come on best man," Jake said.**



**Traci was with her father waiting to walk down the isle. "Dad thank you for coming I know you don't like Jake," Traci said. "Honey I love you and you love Jake. I believe you when you say that Jake had changed. But if he ever hurts you I have a shot gun loaded. I love you," Traci's father said. "I love you to dad," Traci said.**

**The bridal march started. The wedding party made its way down. Finally Traci and her father came down the aisle. Jake stood at the alter leaning on his cane. Traci's father placed her hand on Jake's.**

**The Minster started to speak. "We are here to join Jake and Traci in holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" "Her mother and I father," Traci's father said. "Marriage is something not to be entered into lightly but something to proceed into with caution. The Bride and Groom have chosen to written there own vows," The priest said.**

**Jake spoke, "When we first meet I know there was something special about you. By the end of the night I know I was in love with you. When I know you loved me it was the greatest feeling in the world. That was until the day I got you back. I will never be perfect but with you I am as close as I will ever get. You are my heart my soul. I love you and I am the luckiest man in the world to make you my wife."**

Traci with tears steaming down her face starts to speak, "What we feel for each other is so powerful it's hard to believe that a little word like love is big enough to describe it. But it does some how. When we were apart it was the hardest time in our lives. But some how we were able to find our way our back. I knew the man you were once before. I see the man you are now and you are better that man. Now as we stand here ready to start our life together I know the man you will be will be the greatest of them all."

**The Minster spoke again, "Jake do you take Traci to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold from this day forward? In sickness and in health? In rich and in poor? From this day forward as long as you both shall live?" "I do," Jake said. The Minster turned to Traci, "Traci do you take Jake to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and to hold from this day forward? In sickness and in health? In rich and in poor? From this day forward as long as you both shall live?" "I do," Traci said.**

"**The rings please," the Minister said. AJ hands Jake a ring and Traci's maid of honor hands her a ring. "Jake place the ring on Traci's finger and repeat after me. With this ring I the wed." Jake puts the ring on Traci's finger and says, "With this ring I the wed." "Traci, place the ring on Jake's finger and repeat after me with this ring I the wed." Traci puts the ring on Jake's finger and says, "With this ring I the wed,"**

"**By the power vested in my by the state of Florida I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss your bride," The minister says as Jake pulls into a kiss. Everyone stands and claps as Jake and Traci walk down the isle.**



**After the reception Jake and Traci get into the limo they rented to take them to the airport for there honeymoon. "I can not believe we finally made are married," Traci says. "Well believe it we are. I love you," Jake says. "I love you to," Traci says. They kiss.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**It had been two mouths since Jake's wedding. RVD was still US champ and was in the ring cutting a promo with Heyman. "You know what I am getting sick of tired of TNA management trying to screw me over. First after I win the belt they make AJ Styles the number one contender. Beat him, then Rhino gets a shot he tries to break my leg again," RVD says as the fans boo knowing that was a flat out lie. Paul takes the microphone, "That right you should boo Rhino. Getting back to the point now that Rhino has been beaten…" Samoa Joe's music interrupts Paul.**

"**You know for the last three mouths I have watched you walk around with that belt. All the time I have been unable to challenge but you now my I can challenge again. I have only lost twice in my TNA career. So I think I am the real number one contender," Joe says. "You have only lost twice to a guy that I beat. I guy a beat real easy," RVD says getting another dig on Jake.**

**Before Joe respond, Team Canada's music hits. D'Amore and Bobby Roode make there way to the ring. "I don't know what makes me sicker the fact that here is US title or the fact that my boy Bobby Roode has been shut out of the title picture," D'Amore says.**

**Paul takes the microphone. "Well maybe if you boy could actually win a match he would get a shot," Paul says. AJ's music hits he comes out with a mike. "Now it seems to me that everyone is throwing there hat in the race. So I might as well do it. After all I am the Triple Crown winner and I do want to be a Grand Slam winner," AJ says.**

**Larry Zybsko comes out. "Ok I am going to but a stop to this right now. TNA management has already decided to throw a curve ball at you RVD. You next title defense will be a King of the Mountain match. Joe, Roode, and Styles will be you challengers and there will be one mystery man," Larry says. "Hold you have no right do this with out clearing this with me," Paul yells. "No Paul, TNA management doesn't have to clear anything with you. It's there company," Larry says.**

"**It doesn't matter what kind of match I am in. I don't lose I am RVD the greatest wrestler alive today," RVD says. "At least tell us who the mystery guy is," Paul demands. "You know I wanted to keep it a secret but he wants to come out here so here he is. Ladies and Gentlemen the "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed!" Larry yells, the crowd erupts as Jake's music plays and he makes his way out and stands next AJ and Larry.**

**Traci is behind Jake holding his cane. "You know RVD I am sorry that my brother took his eyes off the road. I am sorry that you got hurt. But I won't be sorry when I kick your ass. You see with my brother it was a terrible mistake. Now why the initial injury was a bad landing on my part, the second injury was all on you," Jake said.**

"**Eye for an eye," RVD says. "I don't buy that crap. Because while you knee was weak you tried to destroy mine," Jake takes the cane from Traci. "I had to lean on this during my wedding. I couldn't even have the first dance with my wife," Jake says.**

"**Oh cry me a river," RVD says. "They'll be a river. A river of your blood," Jake yells running down with the cane in hand. RVD bails out with Paul. Before Jake can go after him, Bobby Roode Jumps him. Jake hits him with the cane. Joe just leaves. Jake goes after RVD. Jake chases him to the back and sees as RVD drive off.**



**Jake walked into the dressing room. The boys got up to great him. "Welcome back man," Christian said. "I can't wait to see you tear RVD apart," Rhino said. "You want have to wait to long," Jake said. **

**AJ comes into the locker room. "You eve think to give me some warning before you do things like this," AJ says. "Hey this is wrestling Trust no one," Jake said. "Looks like we have the same goal," AJ said. "We have wrestled each other before," Jake said.**

"**I know we just have to do it hard fast and clean," AJ said. "Yep, you ever going to apologize?" Jake asks. "Apologize for what?" AJ asks. "For diving out the way and letting me hurt myself," Jake says. "What?" "If you hadn't dived out the way I wouldn't have hurt myself," Jake says. "It's not my fault you can't land right," AJ yells getting mad. Jake is smiling and everyone realizes he was joking. "You're not funny," AJ said. "Your right I'm not. You are," Jake says starting to laugh.**



**Traci is heading to the dressing room to get Jake when she turns a corner Gail Kim runs into her, "Watch where you are going," Gail says. Traci slaps her. "What was that for?" Gail asks in pain. "For jumping me and making sure I couldn't help Jake," Traci says. "Why you bitch," Gail says trying to hit Traci. Traci takes her hand and the cat fight is on.**

**The agents and security break them apart. Gail has a blood noise. Jake shows up. "You ok babe?" Jake asks. "Yeah I'm fine," Traci says. "Good lets go home. Nice seeing you again Gail," Jake says.**



**RVD is in his hotel room he is seething that Jake is back. "I am going to finish Reed off once and for all. TNA thinks the have put me at a disadvantage but King of the Mountain plays right into my hands with that ladder," RVD says out loud. Some one knocks at the door, "Rob its Paul open up," Paul says on the other side of the door.**

**Rob opens the door. "Don't worry Rob. I will call my dad you know he is a lawyer he will find an out. There is no way in hell I am going to let them do this to you," Paul yells. "Paul E. calm the hell down. I want this match. I can finish Reed off and prove how great I am," Rob says.**

"**But Rob you don't understand," Paul says. "No you don't understand. I am the whole F'n show. If not for the idiot's brother I would have won the ECW title. Hell after I got hurt it was the beginning of the end for ECW. So I am going to take him out once for all," RVD says.**



**Jake and Traci walk into there living room. Jake sits down on the sofa and rubs his leg. "Are you in a lot of pain?" Traci asks worried. "No not really. It's just a little sore," Jake says. "Don't lie to me," Traci says. "I'm not it is just a little sore," Jake says.**

"**Are you going to be ready for King of the Mountain?" Traci asks. "Yeah I'll be ready. I am going to ask Larry to book in a match next week so I can test it out," Jake says. "Jake I know you want revenge on Van Damn but it's not worth doing permanent damage to you leg," Traci says. "I am not going to do permanent damage to anything on myself something that belongs to RVD is a different story. Let's talk about anything else," Jake says.**

"**Ok, what do you want to talk about," Traci says. Jake pulls her into a kiss and they lay down on the sofa. "You said you wanted to talk," Traci says pulling away. "You can talk. Talk dirty," Jake says kissing her again.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Jake and Traci were out having dinner. "So how's your steak?" Traci asked. Jake wasn't listening. "Jake, Jake are you listening to me?" Traci asked. "Did you say something?" Jake asks. "Yeah I said I'm late so I need to see my doctor to if I am pregnant," Traci says. "What!" Jake yells. "I'm kidding I asked how your steak is," Traci says.**

"**It's fine. Traci I'm sorry I just have a lot on my mind," Jake says. "It's ok. You know I am here if you need to talk," Traci says. "I guess. Do you think RVD has a point?" Jake asked. Traci is shocked. "What are you talking about?" "The wreck was Brian's fault. I remember he took his eyes off the road. In any court in the US Brian is guilty," Jake said. "Jake I see what you mean. But RVD issues are with your brother he has no right to do what he has done to you," Traci says.**

"**I wasn't saying that. I really don't know what I am saying. It's just ever since this started I have been a little off," Jake says. "Do you think you are going to be ready for the match?" Traci asks. "I should be," Jake says. "Jake I hate seeing you like this," Traci says. "I think I'll be better once I can get back in the ring," Jake says.**



**RVD was training for his match. He was practicing his kicks when he felt a pain in leg. "God Damn it!" He yells. "Rob are you alright?" His spotter asks. "Yeah I'll be fine I just need a minute," RVD says.**

**Rob sat down and massaged his leg. "Damn those Reeds," RVD thinks. The pain started to sub side. RVD stand up. "All right let's go back to work," he yells. "I think you should call it a day," Paul says walking in. "No I can keep going," RVD says.**

"**Rob you can't take Reed out if you are hurt," Paul says. Rob looks like he wants to continue to argue but decides better of it and walks away.**



**Jake and Traci walked in the house. Jake went to check the messages. "Jake its Larry Zybsko I just wanted to tell you is that TNA management and I are granting you request for a match at Impact. We are going to start you off easy so it's going to be you and Shark Boy," Larry said as the message went off.**

"**Alright," Jake said. "Jake please don't go over board. You don't need to empty the fuel tanks for Shark Boy," Traci says. "Hey don't insult Sharkey," Jake says. "I'm not. I am just don't want to see you go crazy and get hurt," Traci says. "You have faith me," Jake says. "I have faith, but I know you. You are going to get out there hear the crowd hit a few easy moves and think you can do more," Traci says.**

"**Ok Traci I promise not to go over board," Jake says. "Besides I am sick of waiting on you all the time," Traci says. "What are you talking about?" Jake asks. "I am sick of you sitting on you butt asking me to get a soda or a lunch or the remote," Traci says. "I had a bad leg. I couldn't stand up what do you want me to do?" Jake says. **

"**I'm kidding Jake," Traci says. "Now I get why people tell me my jokes aren't funny," Jake says. "All joking aside I do want you to be careful in this match," Traci says. "I will," Jake says crossing his fingers behind his back. "Jake…" "Only kidding," Jake says.**



**A few days later at Impact, AJ is talking to someone. "Look I don't think he is going to go to crazy. He is just back from a muscle tear," AJ says to the guy. Jake walks in the locker room and sees who AJ is talking to. "I can't believe this my best friend talking to the guy I have to fight," Jake says.**

"**Jake he just wanted to make sure you were ready. Isn't that right Shark Boy?" AJ asks as Shark Boy nods. "I get that. So I will tell you I am fine. But I will be a little rusty I haven't been in the ring in mouths," Jake says. Shark Boy nods and leaves. **

**When they are alone AJ get serious. "Alright be honest how is your leg?" AJ asks. "Between you and Traci I am starting to wonder if I have a best friend and a wife or second set of parents," Jake says. "Now isn't the time for jokes," AJ says. "I don't really know. I mean it feels fine right now but until I am able to in the ring. Hey don't tell Traci this I don't want her to worry," Jake says.**

**What Jake doesn't know is Traci was standing outside the locker room. She walks away lost in her own thoughts. She walks into the woman's dressing room. Christy Hemme and Jackie Gayda see her and walk up to her. "Traci are you ok?" Christy asks. "Yeah I'm fine," She says. "No your not I can see it in your face," Jackie says.**

"**I just found out Jake is lying to me," Traci says. "About?" Christy asks. "Well he has been telling me his leg is fine. But I just overhead him tell AJ that he doesn't know if his leg will hold up until he has been in a match," Traci says. "Sounds to me like he doesn't want you to worry. Charlie does the same thing with me. Once he had a broken hand that he tried to hide," Jackie says.**

"**Well we are married now. Not once when we are dating he never lied to me. But now he is lying to me now. I mean he has always been honest with me. Why is he starting now?" "Because he is jackass. That thought he was doing the right thing," Jake said walking in. "I was coming in to get you and over head everything," Jake said.**

**Jackie and Christy leave to give them some privacy. "I am so sorry. I guess I just felt like I have put you though so much already," Jake says. "I know you protect me but you and I are married now. So do you love me enough to honest," Traci says.**

"**Yeah I do. So I'll be honest. I think my leg is ok. But there is part of me that is freak out that my leg will give out," Jake says. "Well I understand that. So like I have been saying take it easy," Traci says. "I will I promise. I am so sorry about not telling you everything," Jake says. "It's alright I understand why you do it," Traci says. They kiss as Christy yells out from outside, "Now that you two have made up, Jake you need to leave so Jackie and I can finish getting ready." "I better get going," Jake says.**



**Shark Boy's music played as he made his way out doing his usual act. "This match is set for one fall with a twenty minute time limit. Introducing first from 20,000 Leagues under the sea, Shark Boy," Dave Penzar said. Jake's music played and he and Traci made there way out. "His opponent is from Omaha NE, with his manager Traci Brooks. He is the "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed.**

**Jake gives Traci a kiss for luck before getting in the ring. The fans chant, "Welcome back." Jake is in the ring and the referee rings the bell. Jake and Shark Boy circle each other before finally tying up. Jake forces Shark Boy in the corner. Jake gives him a clean break. Jake starts chopping and gets some really good ones in.**

**The referee forces Jake back and admonishes him. "Break when his in the corner," the ref says. "I did break," Jake yells. Shark Boy uses this time to give Jake the shark bite. Jake yells out in pain and exits the ring. Traci comes over. "Are you ok?" She asks. "I just can't believe I was that stupid," Jake says. **

**Jake climbs back in the ring. Shark Boy charges but Jake hits a mafia kick right in the gut. Shark Boy is stunned; Jake bounces off the ropes and hits a clothesline sending Shark Boy to the mat. Jake drops some elbows. **

**Jake picks Shark Boy up and delivers the Death Valley Driver. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake wins his first match back. RVD hits the ring with a steel chair and goes to hit Jake in the leg. Jake stuns everyone and hits the pele on RVD.**

**Jake and RVD start trading blows. Booby Roode hits the ring and starts helping RVD. AJ runs out and takes on Booby. Jake picks up the chair and chases off RVD. Jake turns to hit Booby. Booby bails out and Jake comes with in inches of hitting AJ. AJ gives Jake a look of watch it. **



**AJ, Jake, and Traci walk though the tunnel. "Look I'm sorry I was trying to hit Rood and he moved," Jake says. "No harm no foul. I got to get going see you later," AJ says walking away. Jake sits down on a crate. "Jake are you ok? Is it your leg?" Traci asks.**

"**No I just haven't wrestled in so long I am a little blown up. My leg is sore but I expected that," Jake says. "Ok," Traci says. "Come on lets get the hell out of here," Jake says standing up. Traci nods and they go to leave.**

**As they were walking they pass Joe. Jake and Joe lock eyes. Nothing needed to be said. The two men would never be friends but some where they grow to respect each other. "Jake I was thinking we could rent a movie and just stay in tonight," Traci says not noticing Joe. "Sounds good to me Jake says," tuning his to his wife. Joe refocuses on his up coming match with Alex Shelly knowing that he will get another shot at Reed in the King of the Mountain match.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Jake was watching the King of the Mountain from Slamavesery when Raven won the NWA world title. He was studding it trying to learn everything he could about the match. He shut the DVD off and turned off the TV. Truth was that was the third time he had watched that match in the last week and he was sick of it.**

**Traci walks into the room. "I guess you finally got sick of watching the same two matches over and over," Traci says. "Yeah well there only so many times I can watch Jarrett win a title or that SOB Sean Waltmen screw my best friend. Besides I wasn't really learning anything," Jake says.**

"**Not learning anything just like when you were in school," Traci says. "Hey I'll have you know I always got an A in history," Jake says. "Oh I forgot, what did the doctor say at check up?" Traci asks. "He says like I have been saying for weeks that my leg is fine. Heck it isn't sore after I work out," Jake says. "Good," Traci says.**

"**Hey what time do you need to be at Universal tomorrow?" Jake asks. "I have to be there at 9:00 to do some stuff for the new knockout DVD," Traci says. The doorbell rings. "I wonder who that is," Jake says as he goes to answer the door. Jake unlocks the door as soon as he does the door flies open. RVD charges though the door. Jake and RVD trade punches.**

**Jarrett comes in double teams on Jake. They get some good shots in but run out when the see Traci has a baseball bat. Jake is on floor. "Jake…" "I'm fine. I'm just glade I have that bat. I really can't believe how stupid I was to open the door without looking out first," Jake says.**

**Traci gets up to close and lock door. "I am going to kill RVD and then Jarrett," Jake says. "Yeah well let me have a piece of them," Traci says. "Deal," Jake says.**



**Jeff Jarrett and Rob are in the car driving away. "Dam it there was no way we were able to hurt him," Jeff says. "Yeah well don't worry about that. I am going to finish him off once and for all," Rob says.**



**The next day Impact Jake and Traci walk into the Impact Zone. "Jake you didn't have to come with me. I can take care of myself," Traci says. "I'm not here to take care of you. I came to take out RVD and Jarrett," Jake says taking revealing the tire iron he had placed in his belt.**

"**Oh ok," Traci says before heading to the woman's dressing room. Jerry Lynn comes up and sees the tire iron. "Ok Reed please tell me you have a flat and you don't know how to change one," Jerry says. "Ok, I have a flat and I don't know how to change it," Jake says insincerely. "I was hoping when I retired it would mean less stress, but then I get guys like you that don't understand that you will have your shot at RVD at PPV. So tell me why can't you wait?" Jerry asks. "He and Jarrett forced there way into my house and attacked me," Jake says. "Oh never mind," Jerry says. **

"**You know I couldn't help but over hear. And you can walk around here with that thing all day Reed. You won't find Jeff and RVD they have the next two weeks off," Chris Harris says. "Yeah sorry about your damn luck boy," James Storm says.**

"**Hey Jerry when did Brockback Mountain get a delivery system?" Jake asks mockingly. "You know boy we are AMW the best tag team in the world. I don't think you and the old man can stand up to us," Chris Harris getting in Jake's face. Jake pushes the tire iron into Harris's chest. "Now I will give you guys some credit you are a great team. But how do you like your odds if it him, me and this," Jake says.**

**James Storm tries to punch Jake. Jake ducks it and hits Storm in the stomach with the tire iron. Harris tries to grab, but Jake is able to low blow him. Jake hits Harris with the iron. Both members of AMW are down on the ground. "Tell RVD he is going to get his. Then tell Jarrett that when I am done with him what I did at war games will seem like a good day," Jake says before walking away.**



**In the ring AJ is having a match with Booby Roode. AJ has the match in hand but the ref is knocked out. The rest of Team Canada hit the ring to take out AJ. Jake comes down to chase off Team Canada. Petey Williams, D'Amore, and A-1 all escape. Eric Young is like a trapped rat Jake enjoys taunting him. D'Amore gives the hockey stick to Bobby who whacks Jake in the back. **

**Jake is pulled out of the ring. Bobby hits AJ and makes the cover the ref is just barely awake. Cont of one, count of two, count of three. Bobby wins. Team Canada looks like they want to finish off Jake and AJ out for good. Samoa Joe comes out and stands in front of Jake and AJ. **

**The fans are on edge of there seats waiting to see what happens. Larry Zybsko comes out with a microphone. "Hold on. Next person to do anything is suspended. Now I am sure when Reed and Styles wake up there are going to want payback so next week. We are going to have a preview of King of the Mountain when Jake Reed and AJ Styles team up to take on Booby Roode and Samoa Joe," Larry says.**



**Jeff Jarrett is on his cell phone getting a report from Scott D'Amore about what is going on at Impact. "Really so that is the match. Alright Scott take of it," Jeff says before hanging up. Jeff dials a new number, "Rob its Jeff call me when you get this message. Next Reed has a match," Jeff says.**



**Jake and Traci are driving home. "Hey babe I just remembered they are closing this road could you take the map out of the glove compartment," Jake says. "Sure thing," Traci says. Traci opens the compartment and sees a jewelry box in there. "Jake what is this?" She asks. "That is something I bought for you with my first pay check from OVW I wanted to give you that but then everything went down. I put in a saving box and just remembered it so it's yours," Jake says.**

**Traci opens the box and sees a charm bracelet with a hart charm. On the charm it reads Jake's. "You know you own my hart," Jake says. "I love you," Traci says before giving him a kiss on the check.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Samoa Joe walked into the Impact Zone. He had even taken two steps inside the building when Team Canada approached him. "Joe we need to talk," Scott D'Amore said. "About what?" Joe asked annoyed. "Look tonight you and my boy Bobby Roode are teaming to take on AJ and Jake Reed. Now I get that you are on your own again but tonight the best thing you can do is listen to me," Scott said.**

**Joe starts to laugh. "Scott what the hell have you been smoking? Listen to you got me beat. Put me in war games that saw me on the losing team. So why would you listen to you?" Joe asks. "Now you listen!" D'Amore says getting in Joe face. Joe shoves him to the ground. The rest of team Canada looks like they want to fight but Joe just walks away. "Help me you idiots," D'Amore yells.**



**Team Canada's music played. D'Amore and Bobby made there way to the ring. "This is you Impact main event. First with Coach Scott D'Amore from Peterborough, Ontario he is the Canadian Enforcer Bobby Roode," JB said. Joe's music played. "His tag partner is from American Samoa. He is the "Samoan Submission Machine, Samoa Joe," JB said as Joe came down.**

**AJ's music began to play. "There opponents first from Gainesville GE he is the Phenomenal AJ Styles. His tag team partner with Traci Brooks he is from Omaha NE. "The Omaha Outlaw," Jake Reed," Jake, AJ, and Traci came to the ring. **

**Joe and Bobby are fighting over who will start. Jake gives Traci a kiss as she climbs out. Bobby and Joe are getting really made as they still can't decide who starts. Jake and AJ turn and give each other a quick nod. Jake and AJ charge across the ring. AJ dropkicks Joe to the outside while Jake splashes Bobby.**

**AJ goes to his corner. Jake gives Bobby an atomic drop followed by a clothesline. Jake tags AJ. Bobby gets to his feet and makes the tag to Joe. AJ tries to hit a discos clothesline but Joe blocks it. AJ charges again but Joe turns it into a power slam. **

**Joe hits the back splash. Joe starts driving some knees into AJ's head. Joe stands up to celebrate but AJ uses the kip up hurricanrana. AJ makes the tag to Jake. Jake climbs in the ring. Bobby tags himself back in the ring.**

**Bobby climbs back in the ring and yells at Joe, "Get out." Joe looks pissed. Bobby and Jake tie up and Bobby powers him down. Jake gets up, Bobby goes to kick him but Jake catches the leg and uses the dragon screw leg whip. Bobby gets up using the ropes Jake charges but Bobby decks and Jake goes over to the floor.**

**The ref has to force Bobby back and while he isn't looking D'Amore put the boots to Jake. Traci sees this and goes after D'Amore and gives him a low blow. Jake gets to his feet. Jake climbs to the apron. Bobby tries to suplex him back in but Jake fights out and lands in the ring. Jake bounces off the ropes and hits a flying back elbow.**

**Bobby rolls to the outside. He walks around out side to break Jake's momentum. Jake tags AJ in. AJ hits a summer sault plancah on the outside. AJ rolls Bobby back in. As Bobby stands AJ hits a springboard flying elbow. AJ tags Jake back in. Bobby thumbs Jake's eyes. D'Amore is up and gets on the apron to distract the ref allowing Bobby to choke Jake with the tap he takes off the wrist. Traci tries to the ref to see what is happing but by the he turns around Roode has stopped using the tape and is using a rear chin lock.**

**  
Bobby stands up to gloat allowing Joe to tag himself back in. Joe picks Jake and gives him slap combo. He then puts Jake in the corner and gives him the face wash. Joe then uses the ole kick. Joe gives Jake an island driver. Jake is out. Bobby tags himself back in and tries to steal the pin. AJ goes to break it up but Joe pulls Bobby off.**

"**What the hell are doing?" Bobby yells before shoving Joe. Joe slaps him. The two start trading blows. AJ is back in his corner with his hand out as Jake slowly crawls over to make the tag. Jake is close but D'Amore pulls AJ off the apron. Traci jumps on Scott and starts to beat the holy hell out of him. Bobby shoves Joe and Joe shoves back. Bobby falls back right on Jake the turns it into a school boy. Count of one, count of two. RVD hits the rings and hits the five star before the count of three. **

**The referee throws the match out. Bobby and Joe are fighting while the agents pull Traci off of D'Amore. Jake and RVD are fighting. AJ gets up and hits Bobby. Joe shows that he is on his own and hits AJ. Jake knocks RVD down and goes after Joe. Jarrett hit the ring and knocks Jake out using the Guitar. Finally the agents and security are able to pull everyone apart.**



**In the back it's still a struggle to keep everyone apart. Larry Zybsko comes up and is pissed. "All right if you morons don't start to calm down I will pull you out of the King of the Mountain match and Jeff I will pull you out of you world title match," he yells. The boys stop fighting to get free. "Good, now to make sure this doesn't happen again you are all banned next week," Larry says. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Author Note- I just want to thank all the reviews. I have been really busy today and didn't think I would get a chapter up but you kind words got the creative juices flowing**

**Just in case anyone is new to TNA and hasn't seen the King Mountain I will explain the rules.**

**It was time for the King of the Mountain. The rules were different for your normal cage match. Instead of Climbing up a ladder to pull the belt down. You had to put the belt on a hook to win. But first you had to pin someone or make them submit. The man got pinned would be locked in a cage for two minutes. While the winner of the fall had two minutes to try to win the match. Other than that it was anything goes.**

**Bobby Roode entered first. AJ came out second. Jake was third. Jake and AJ had agreed that no matter what happened in the match it wouldn't ruin there friendship. Joe came out third. Finally RVD's music hit and he came to the ring. Jake went after him. The bell rang and the match was off. Bobby went after AJ. Jake was like a mad man for the first few minutes beating the living hell out of RVD. **

**RVD finally blocked a kick from Jake and took the advantage. Meanwhile D'Amore gave Bobby the hockey stick. Bobby knocked AJ out. Bobby made a cover. Joe who had been waiting pulled Bobby off and gave him the island driver. Joe covered both AJ and Bobby and got the 123. AJ and Bobby went into the penalty box. Joe got the belt and started to climb up the ladder.**

**Jake is down giving Rob a chance to stop Joe by knocking over the ladder. Joe hits hard. RVD turns around and gets a flying clothesline from Jake. Jake picks up RVD and gives him a brain buster. Joe gets up and has the belt. Jake gives Joe a drop kick. **

**The two minutes are up, AJ and Bobby are free. Bobby comes up like a house on fire and delvers his northern light lariat to Jake as Jake turns around. AJ gives Bobby a spin kick then Moonsaults into the inverted DDT. Jake is down RVD pulls Jake over to the corner and gives Jake the spilt legged moonsault. Joe is another corner trying to recover from his fall and the drop kick. RVD sees this and charges into the corner only to get slammed down hard by Joe.**

**AJ goes to bounce off the ropes but D'Amore pulls the rope down and AJ falls to the floor. Joe delivers the back splash to RVD. Bobby lays in some punches on Jake. Bobby goes for a suplex but Jake fight out and turns it into a hangmen's neck breaker.**

**RVD gives some quick kicks to Joe and some how knock the big man down. RVD hits rolling thunder. And makes the cover and get the pin. Joe goes to the box RVD takes the belt. Meanwhile Jake gets a quick roll up Bobby and gets his own pin. Jake goes up the ladder and superplexs RVD down. Both men are hurt. **

**Some how RVD is able to get an arm on Jake and gets the pin. Jake can't even stand up to get the cage. RVD has the belt and starts to climb he is about win when AJ springboards on the other side the ladder and stops him. AJ flips over the top and power bombs RVD off the ladder. AJ picks RVD and hits the Styles Clash. Count of one, Count of two, count of three. **

**Joe's two minutes are up and he comes out quickly giving AJ the slap combo followed by the enziguri. Meanwhile in the Cage Bobby and RVD are beating up Jake. Bobby's time is up and he is let out but Heyman gets in the cage to help lay out Jake. Traci gives Heyman a low blow. While Jake throws RVD in the cage wall.**

**Joe and AJ are going back and forth with kick chops and elbows. Bobby picks up the ladder and hits both of them with it. Bobby makes a cover on AJ. Jake's time is up and breaks up that pin. Joe goes for the clutch on Jake. Jake breaks it up by using a stunner like move. Bobby hits a lariat on AJ and gets a pin. At the same time RVD's time is up.**

**Bobby starts to climb to the top of the Ladder and is about to win when Heyman runs in and knocks the ladder over. D'Amore gets in Heyman's face demanding to know what is going on. The two mangers start to fight. Some how RVD and Joe wind up fighting each other. Both men go back and forth neither one gaining a clear advantage. Bobby down and can't get back to his feet right away. Finally Joe seems to take an advantage only for RVD to get a chair and hit the Vantermator. AJ's time out is over.**

**Jake is watching Heyman and D'Amore while AJ is watching RVD and Joe. Both guys back up into each other. Both men spin around and go into a fighting stance. Both men know they have to do this. They tie up. Jake some how is able to get AJ in a bear hug and goes for the overhead belly to belly but as he lets go AJ is able to turn it into a drop kick. AJ picks Jake up and wipes Jake into the corner.**

**AJ runs up and moon salutes off Jake's chest. Jake mule kicks AJ. Bobby picks up the title and hits Joe in the head then RVD. AJ has knocked down with an enzguria and has him in a Boston crap trying to wear him down. Bobby charges trying to hit AJ with the belt. AJ release the crab and hits a huncanrona on Bobby.**

**RVD is up first up, he sets up the ladder and climbs up it. He is going for something insane. Jake gets up and climbs up the ladder right under RVD. Bobby gets up and does the same thing to Jake, AJ is the fourth guy. Finally Joe gets on the bottom and it's a tower of doom.**

**Joe and AJ are up first. AJ goes for a quick cover on RVD but Joe pulls him off and hits a muscle buster but Joe is too wiped to do anything. Paul pulls RVD to the outside to tend him. Bobby is starting to move but is still down. Jake isn't moving. Traci pounds on the apron trying to get the crowd behind him.**

**AJ some how hits a neck breaker on Joe and climbs to the top of the ladder. AJ hits the spiral tap and makes a cover. Count of one, count of two, count of three. AJ picks up the belt but RVD is up and hits a cross body on AJ. Count of one, count of two, count of three.**

**Meanwhile Jake still isn't moving Bobby sees this and goes for a quick cover that Jake turns into a small package, Count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake was playing possum. RVD sets the ladder where he needs it and has the belt he is slowly making his way up. Jake rest allows him to get up quickly. Both men are at the top of the ladder, but RVD has the belt.**

**Heyman and D'Amore looked like they want to interfere but Traci gives them a double low blow. RVD and Jake trade punches and head buts on the top of the ladder. RVD drops the belt. Jake some how gets Rob in the position for the Death Valley Driver. The place comes unglued at the thought. RVD tries to fight out but can't, Jake hits the Death Valley Driver from the top of the ladder.**

**Jake running on adrenalin sets the ladder up again and picks up the belt. Slowly makes his way to the top. Joe is let of the cage he charges to knock the ladder over but is a second to late. Even as Jake falls the belt is on the hook. "Your winner and new NWA United State Heavyweight Champion Jake Reed!"**

**Traci climbs in the ring to celebrate. Jake needs about a minute to get up. The belt is lowered and the ref takes it. Jake gets to his feet. The ref hands him the belt and raises his hand.**

**Jake is starting to cry the emotion is overwhelming him. Traci hugs him. RVD with Heyman storms to the back as do the Canadians. Joe leaves as well. AJ comes up and hugs Jake. Jake climbs to the top of the ladder and raises the title in victory!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Jake and Traci walked into the Impact Zone. Last night there had been more calls congratulating him then there had been for there wedding. Jake was still pretty sore from all the bumps he had taken. Christopher Daniels approached them. "Hey Reed thought I would warn you the snakes are all ready to strike," Daniels says. "Let me guess those snake look an awful lot like two guys from a dead company and two Canadians," Jake says.**

"**Yep. Plus the Diamonds in the ruff, Lance Hoyt, and Matt Bentley," Daniels says. "Bentley?" Traci says confused. "Yeah he bulked lately. While you were out he kept saying he was going to make Jake pay when he got back," Christopher says. "Well I knew that once I won title the target on my back would only get bigger," Jake says.**



**RVD and Heyman made there way out to the ring. Heyman took a microphone. "This past Sunday, TNA proved they will screw a man over just as much as the WWE. The greatest wrestler alive today loses his title to a man that never pinned him never made him submit. So Jake Reed you are a paper champion," Paul says. **

**RVD takes the microphone. "Jake Reed all King of the Mountain proved is that you are not on my level. If hadn't already pinned Bobby Roode you would have lost the belt. You didn't even bother to try and pin me after you hit a DVD from the top. Because you know there is no way you would have pinned me even after a move like that. You know why because you are in fearer to me" RVD says.**

**Jake's music played he and Traci made there way out. "Ah what's the matter baby lose his title," Jake mocked. "You know what!" RVD yelled. "No you know what I is the US champ. Now I will be honest I didn't pin you. But let's's look at he the circumstances. One I didn't have to pin you win the match. Two Joe was about to get out of the cage. So I had taken time to pin you then Joe would have enough time to stop me from winning. So genies pinning you would have been stupid," Jake says.**

"**I am not talking about the end in that whole match you couldn't pin. And why because you can't. But I pinned you," RVD says. "Ok you have a point. You know there a lot of guys that want this belt. But you are the former champion and there is your whole I didn't pin you thing. So lets make the Against all Odds you and me for the this belt," Jake says.**

**Heyman stats to celebrate and takes the mike. "If you are stupid enough to want a match with RVD then you got it," Paul says. "Good but think I am going to the fans a preview right now," Jake says as he runs to the ring. Jake and RVD start to trade punches. Paul goes to help but Traci tackles him and beats on him. Security comes in and pulls everyone apart.**



**Jake and Traci were walking backstage. D'Amore approached them with the rest of Team Canada. "Well if it isn't the man behind the biggest screw job since Montreal. First you screw poor Bobby and then instead of giving him the title match you know he earned you give it to your fellow stoner," D'Amore says. Jake starts to speak but Traci interrupts him. "The only stoner I see is you because you would have to be high to think that Bobby is a contender after Jake pinned him," Traci says.**

"**Listen you two aren't really in a position to fight with us," D'Amore says threateningly. "Leave it to you guys to always have a numbers game," Brother Rays says as he and the rest of Team 3-D come up. "Well cowards always love it that way," Rhino says taking a stance beside Jake.**

"**You guys think we are afraid of you guy," Petey Williams says. "I am!" Eric Young yells. "Eric!" Bobby yells annoyed. "What I am," Eric yells. Team Canada starts to back away. **

**Jake takes a deep breath. "Thanks guys there was no way I could have held all five of them off," Jake says. "Hey I was here two," Traci says. "Five on two I think we would have still been in trouble," Jake says. "It was nothing man," Rhino says. "That's right," Brother Runt said.**



**Larry Zybsko and Dixie Carter were in a meeting when D'Amore stormed into the room. "What the hell do you want Scott?" Dixie asked. "I want you to give one of my boys a US title match," D'Amore says.**

"**I don't know if you were watching out there earlier but Jake Reed has already given RVD a title match," Larry says. "Jake is a wrestler he doesn't make the matches so you could change that. Of course knowing how gutless you two are you won't do that so just give one of my boys on one of the three Impacts before the PPV," Scott says.**

"**I tell you what Scott next week we were going to have an eight man tag team 3-D and Ron Killings vs. Team Canada. But I will put Reed in that match if one of your guys can pin Reed he gets a title shot," Dixie says. "Good," Scott says and starts to leave. "Hold on I'm not done. If Jake Reed pins one of your guys then you to do something he wants," Dixie says.  
**

"**Wait a minute," Scott says. "I guess you shouldn't call me gut less," Dixie says before walking off. Larry looks at Scott and says, "I can't wait to see what a demented guy like Reed comes up with."**



**Jake and Traci walked into there home when the phone rang. Traci picked it up. "Hello. Really, no I will tell him. Thank goodbye," She says as she hangs up. "Who was it?" Jake asked. "It was Dixie. Next week you are teaming with 3-D to take on the Canadians. If you get pinned that person get a title shot. If you get the pin you can force D'Amore to do what ever you want," Traci says. "Really," Jake says smiling evily the wheels in his head turning.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Author's note- Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers. I wish I could send you all review replay but my e-mail is screwed up.**

**Jake was at the interview area with Shane Douglas. Douglas is his typical self as he speaks into the microphone, "Jake Reed later tonight you are going join with Team 3-D to take on Team Canada. Now if you get the pin or submission then Coach D'Amore must do what ever you say. But if you get pinned or you submit then the member of Team Canada that did it get a US title shot. What are your thoughts?"**

"**You know Shane Douglas for me this is just another chance to beat up on Team Canada. Now I have no problem with Canadians. Hell Shane my wife is from Toronto. But there is just something about these five guys that makes want to him them. So tonight I can," Jake says. "That's all well and good Jake but lets be honest here. Team Canada has four of the best in TNA. If one of them beats you they get a title match. Plus I don't in the back of you mind I know you are still thinking about RVD," Shane says. Jake just walks away.**



**Team Canada is in there locker room. "Boys tonight is a big night. Tonight we have a chance to take out four of our enemies. Now if we beat Reed it's a title shot," D'Amore says. "Yeah but Coach if Reed gets the victory he can make you do anything and that makes me nervous," Eric Young said. **

"**Eric," D'Amore says making him stand up. Scott slaps Eric across the face before continuing, "calm down." "Calm down, do you realize that Jake Reed could order you to disband the team tonight. Then I am all alone, allowing everyone that you guys made me piss off over years to come after me! So don't tell me to calm down," Eric yells waving his arms in the air.**

**Bobby stand up and slaps Eric, "Eric seriously calm down. Reed can't order us to disband. Can he?" Bobby asks. "No I mean it has to be with in reason," Petey says unsure. "Well what does TNA find in reason? I mean groups and teams break up all the time," A-1 says. **

"**Why are you guys listening to him? Look it won't matter what Reed plans to make me do if we win. No when we win," D'Amore says. "But if we don't and he wins?" Eric asks. "Eric," Scott says angrily. "I know," Eric says and then slaps himself in the face. "Tell what just to calm you guys down we will make sure we win and then one of you guy takes the US title. Come on boy follow me," Scott says.**



**Jake, Traci, and AJ are sitting in the cafeteria talking. "So alright Jake what do you have planned for D'Amore?" AJ asked. "I'm not telling," Jake says. "Traci what does he have planned?" AJ asked her. "He hasn't told me," Traci says.**

"**You haven't told me you haven't your wife. I got to know what is going to happen," AJ says. "Look old buddy I am not going to tell you. But if I get the fall you will love it," Jake says.**

**Christian Cage come running in. "Team 3-D's been jumped," he yells. "Is it bad?" AJ asked. "I'm not sure the EMT's are working on them," Christian says as the run out. "Was it all three of them?" Jake asked. "Yeah," Christian says.**



**The four arrived in the trainer's room. All three members of Team 3-D are out and bleeding. "How are they?" Jake asks. "It's bad. There is no way I can clear them to compete tonight," The trainer says.**

**Larry Zybsko comes in. "Jake I hate t tell you this D'Amore is waving the fact that he has a contract signed and is going to make the match happen. But look if you can find three partner they can replace Team 3-D," Larry says. "Hey don't worry you got one," AJ says. "Two," Christian says. "And I make three," Traci says.**

**Scott walks in the room. "Oh no you don't young lady. Now while I can't stop AJ and Christian you are not eligible," Scott says. "Well hold I was told I could pick anyone," Jake says.**

"**That's right anyone that is a wrestler on the TNA roster. Traci is a manger in TNA not a wrestler," D'Amore says before walking away. "What the hell you would think he want me in the match the guy is such a sexiest big. He probably thinks I would be a weak link," Traci says. "Expect he isn't stupid. He knows that you are a great wrestler. Plus this way he still has numbers advantage," Jake says.**

"**Hold on we still got some time. How can we get?" Christian says. "I'm not sure. Rhino already had a match with James Storm. Christopher Daniels is in Japan. Sting is off this week," AJ says.**

"**Hold on there is someone I might be able to convince. Larry if I could get a wrestler will you give him a contract even for just one night?" Jake asks. "I will," Dixie says walking in. "Thanks Ms. Carter. I need to make a call," Jake says walking out taking out his cell phone.**



"**Give me one good reason to do this for you Reed," The man on the other end of the phone line. "Look you and I have had our problems in the past but this you chance to make a big Impact well at Impact," Jake says. "Funny," the guy says. "Look about the statement you can make if you come in here and beat a member of Team Canada," Jake says.**

**The other guy is quiet for a minute. "Alright I'll be there," he finally says. "Thank you I will talk to Dixie and get a contract for you," Jake says. "You're just lucky I am in town," the guy says.**



**In there locker room team Canada is finishing getting ready for there match. "Boys it's the eleventh hour for Jake Reed," Scott Says. "My watch says it 8:15," Eric says. "It's an expression Eric. I am saying that Reed is almost out of time," Scott says.**



**Jake is waiting in the parking lot with Traci. "Jake maybe he decided not to show," Traci says checking her watch. "I wish I could he he'll show like they do on TV but I can't. I mean this guy might very well leave me high and dry with out warning," Jake says.**

**A car pulls up and the driver honks the horn. Jake approaches the car with a contract in hand. The driver side window rolls down. I believe you have something for me to sign," The driver says. Jake gives the driver the contract who quickly signs it. The driver parks his car and gets out.**

**Jake gives the contract to Traci. "Do me a favor take this to Dixie. I want to make sure no one knows he is here until I am ready," Jake says. "Sure thing," Traci says taking the contract.**



**Team Canada music plays as they make there way to the ring. AJ was out next followed by Christian. Jake and Traci are waiting for there music to play. Jake turns to face the mystery guy. "You ready?" Jake asks. "I'm always ready," The guy says.**

**Jake makes his way out with Traci. After he gets in the ring he takes a microphone, "Well folks I managed to get one more guy to add to this team. So please welcome.."**

**To Be Continued!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"**So let me introduce… Wait a minute. Scott now you are a business man. So I have some business propositions for you. Instead of me introducing my third guy you do one of these two. One you we make this a six man tag," Jake says. "Not happing," D'Amore says. "Ok here is number two and remember if you turn this down then it's the mystery guy. Number two you let Traci is this match. And before you people start thinking I am world class jerk for suggesting my wife get this match. She volunteered to wrestle and she is in my opinion the greatest female wrestler alive," Jake says.**

"**Not happing. You know why because you're right your wife is a great wrestler. But I don't think you have a mystery guy back there. You know why because all of options that you would trust are either not here or have already been in the ring," Scott says. "Well Scott there is someone back there. But I will be honest he just got his TNA deal tonight," Jake says. "So it's some scrub from a promotion like CZW or World-1. Is it your little buddy Rickey Landell? Did you go beg your old buddy Steve Cornino to give you his mini me?" Scott mocks.**

"**No it's not Ricky. Ladies and Gentlemen my partner is… Last chance to stop this," Jake says. Eric Young who is state of pure feat grapes the microphone and yell, "I'll go to the back it's a six man." Scott slaps him, "No it's not! Get your guy out here!"**

"**Alright the fourth guy is…" Jake pauses drawing the out every last second he can to make Team Canada nervous. "MY PARTNER IS THE AMERICAN DRAGON BRYAN DANIELSON!" Jake yells as the crowd erupts. **

**  
Danielson makes his way to the ring. Bryan shakes hands with Jake, AJ, and Christian. Jake is going to start while A-1 starts for his team. The bell rings. Jake scores first with a right hand. A-1 staggers back but then charges. Jake gives him an arm drag. A-1 goes for a clothesline but Jake ducks it and grapes on and puts him in a full nelson and hits a dragon suplex and bridges to go for a pin. Count of one, count of two, A-1 gets out and makes a tag to Eric Young.**

**Jake tags in Christian. Eric Young climbs in the ring gets one good look at Christian and tags in Petey Williams. Petey comes in and goes for a clothesline. Christian side steps and begins laying in some punches. Christian wrings the arm and whips Petey into the corner.**

**Christian begins to chop Petey's chest. Christian goes to whip Petey again this time Petey hits the ropes and hit a leg lariat. Christian sits up but Petey picks him up and gives him a snap neck breaker. Christian is still lucid enough to tag AJ in. AJ comes into the ring and ties up with Petey. Petey hits a monkey flip but AJ lands on his feet. Petey stands as he turn around he is knocked down by a roundhouse kick.**

**Both men stand and trade chops. Petey thumbs the eyes and then goes hit a sitout wheelbarrow facebuster. Petey uses the Russian leg sweep. Eric Young now seeing that he has a chance asks to be tagged in. Petey does just that. Eric climbs to the top and hits the elbow drop. Eric picks AJ up and tires to whip him but AJ turns it into the Pele. **

**AJ goes to tag Jake but Dragon tags himself in instead. The crowd erupts. Eric stands up his back turned when he turns around and sees Danielson he falls to his butt. Eric backs up and makes the tag to Bobby. Dragon scores first with a yakuza kick. Bryan picks up Bobby and whips Bobby into the corner and begins to chop the living hell out of him. After breaking that Bryan hits a roaring elbow. Bobby finally rolls to the outside and talks to D'Amore. The rest of the team hop off to consult with there coach.**

**Dragon tags Jake back in and yells, "Try not to blow it choke artist!" Jake gives him a look. Jake looks like he is going for a suicide dive but fakes out Team Canada. Jake jumps up and over like he is going for a piscado but lands on the apron again faking out the boys from up north.. Finally Jake hits the asai moonsault taking all five men down.**

**Jake rolls Bobby back in the ring. Jake climbs to the top and hits a missile dropkick just as Bobby gets to his feet. D'Amore gets to his feet and climbs to the apron. The referee goes to get him off. Bobby uses this to give Jake a low blow. Bobby picks Jake up and looks like he is going for a back suplex but instead crouch's Jake on the top rope. Bobby begins to pull up and down on the rope. Jake falls over hitting the mat. Bobby makes the first cover, count of one, count of two, Jake gets his foot on the rope. Bobby brings Jake up and goes for a running power slam. Jake slips off and sends Bobby into the corner and then hits a German suplex and bridges to get a pin. Count of one, count of two, and a kick out for Bobby. **

**Jake crawls to his corner trying to make a tag but Bobby is holding on to his leg. Jake is still able to get close, but the rest of Team Canada knocks Jake's team off the apron. Bobby pulls Jake to the other side and tags in A-1. A-1 gives Jake a pump handle slam. A-1 makes the cover, Count of one, count of two, AJ breaks it up. AJ is forced to leave the ring. A-1 makes to the tag to Eric who gives Jake a flying leg drop. **

**Eric quickly makes the tag to Petey. Williams sets up for the Canadian Destroyer, but Jake some how turns it into the Alabama slam. Jake stagers backward and makes the hot tag to AJ. AJ hits a springboard elbow. AJ then delivers a gut buster. Petey rolls over and Bobby tags himself in. Bobby comes in but AJ hits a thrust kick followed up by the discos lariat. **

**AJ makes the tag to Danielson. Bryan picks up Roode up and uses the air plane spin. Team Canada tries to break it up but they actually get hit by Bobby's feet. Finally Danielson hits a Samoan drop. He then climbs to the top and hits a flying headbutt. Dragon goes for the cover, count of one, count of two, Petey breaks it up.**

**Dragon tags in Christian who hits the frog splash. Count of one, count of two, Eric breaks it up. Bobby is able to make the tag to Petey. Petey goes for the leg lariat but Christian ducks and the ref takes the hit. Christian kicks Petey in the gut. Christian hits the unprettier. Everybody gets into the ring and it's a free for all.**

**RVD, Jarrett, Steiner, and Heyman hit the ring. D'Amore is going in but Traci stops. Gail Kim jumps Traci from behind. The bad guys are betting down Jake and his team. They throw AJ, Christian, and Danielson out. Bobby hits the northern light lariat on Jake. The referee is starting to come to. Bobby makes cover. Count of one, count of two, Jake puts his foot on the rope.**

**  
Bobby thinks he has won and stands to celebrate. Jake gets up, Bobby turns around and Jake gets him in the position for the Death Valley Driver and hits it. Count of one, count of two, D'Amore pulls the referee out of the ring. Traci has finally gotten the advantage on Gail and is beating the living hell out of her, sees this and Jumps D'Amore. The referee is trying to break them up.**

**Jake stands up to see what is going on. RVD hits the flying side kick. The ref is still trying break up Traci and Scott misses it. AJ takes out RVD but as he turns Williams gets him in the Canadian Destroyer. Danielson locks in the double chicken wing on Williams. The referee sees this and gets back in the ring. Williams is about to tap. Eric Young hits a leg drop to break up the chicken wing. Eric makes a quick cover. Count of one, count of two, Christian breaks it up. Christian hits the unprettier.**

**Before Christian can do anything A-1 locks him in a full nelson. Jake clips A-1's leg. A-1 jots the mat and Christian lands on top, count of one, count of two, A-1 kicks out. A-1 throws Christian out of the ring. Jake locks in a full nelson on A-1 and hits a dragon suplex. Scott tries to break it up Traci stops him. Count of one, count of two, count of three. **

**RVD hits to the ring to attack Jake. Jake is able to block him and RVD runs like the coward he has become. Christian, AJ, and Bryan get in the ring to celebrate with Jake and Traci. Jake shakes hands with Dragon. "Your pretty good for a cooperate slave," Bryan says.**

**Jake takes a microphone. "Well if I can remember the stipulation was if I pinned a member of Team Canada, wide load out there had to do what ever I say," Jake says. Scott gets in the ring and takes the microphone. "Jake look I know we have had some problems. But look you made me some very fair offers eailer that I was stupid enough to turn down. But now I have a deal for you. You forget about this me having to do what ever you and Team Canada will become you newest allies. Think about you need help with RVD and Jarrett. I know Jeff better than anyone. So what do you say," Scott says.**

"**Scott I'll put it like this. HELL NO! Now you are going to have a match with JR. Right now," Jake Reed says. "A match right now with JR. Lets start this match," D'Amore says taking off his jacket and glasses. "Ok but I know what you are thinking I am not JR. No JR is someone else that you have pissed off over the years. JR is the type of guy you can't trust to partner with but he is the guy you can trust to kick someone's ass," Jake says. "Who is this guy?" D'Amore demands to know.**

"**Well you see JR is a guy that you helped to screw out of his NWA world title. JR is just Raven," Jake says. Raven makes his way out. Scott tries to run but AJ and Christian stop him. The next five minutes Raven destroys Scott. Scott feels each of Raven's trademark moves. Finally Raven finishes him off with the raven effect. 123 it's over. **


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

**Jake had just finished watching RVD's One of a Kind DVD. Earlier in the day he had a long talk with Jerry Lynn. Jake was hoping to learn everything he could to get the advantage. He wanted to end this feud with RVD with a clean pin or submission in the middle of the ring. Then he was going to after Jarrett.**

**Traci walked into the room and saw what he watching. "Jake you need stop obsessing over RVD 24/7," Traci says. "After I pin him in the ring and prove that I am no paper champion. Plus get revenge for dragging Brian's name though the mud. Plus the phone calls Heyman made to you. Not to mention him trying to end my carrier by taking out my leg. Am I leaving anything out?" Jake asks.**

"**Breaking into the house and attacking you. Plus the other beat downs," Traci says. "Oh yeah, so do you see why I am obsessing," Jake says. "Maybe you try a find a copy of ECW Blood Sport I know he a stretcher match on that," Traci says. "No you were right I need to take a break," Jake says standing up.**

"**I have to admit I do just want to get this feud with RVD over with so you can move on," Traci says. "Then I go after Jarrett. Let's not forget he is the master mind behind all of this," Jake says. "Trust me I will never forget Jarrett," Traci says.**

"**Neither will my head as many time as I have been blasted by his guitars," Jake says. "Well come on lets go out to eat and not think about the queen of the mountain and his bitches," Traci says.**



**RVD and Paul E. were watching an old DVD of Jake's independent work. "Rob I am telling you the key is taking out Reed's leg. A lot of his big moves need him to be standing. And you can't hit a Death Valley Driver if you are on your back. Add in the injury he won't stand a chance," Paul says.**

"**No problem. You know what I would love to Paul. Is to just snap that leg in two. Not clean because then it would heal. But snap it in a way that it can't heal. I would love if it was one of those injuries where they have to rebreak the bone again and again to get to heal right," RVD says smiling sickly.**

"**And I called Sabu the homicidal manic," Paul says. "Paul when this started it was about getting payback for the injury his brother gave me. Now it's about reminding people how great I am and getting payback," RVD says.**



**The TNA booking committee was in a meeting. "Well that about does it. Unless anyone has something to add," Dixie says. "Actually I have something to add," Mike Tenay says. "Oh god Tenay we have been at this three hours," Scott D'Amore complained. "Shove it Scott, we would have been done along time ago if you didn't try to get your team in every title match some how," Tenay said. Few people outside the company knew the real power that Tenay and D'Amore actually held although the final power lied with Dixie and her family. "Go ahead Mike," Dutch Mantell said.**

"**Well we have the US title match with Jake Reed and RVD I think we need to put a real capper on this feud. So I think we should borrow something from the past and make it a two out of three falls match," Mike says. "Sounds like a great idea to me," Dixie says. "Let vote on it. All in favor raise your hands," Dutch says. Each member of the committee raised there hands even Scott.**



**Jake and Traci were eating dinner when Jake's phone rang. "Hello…I have no problem with that. Thanks for the heads up, see you at Impact," Jake says as he hangs up the phone. "Let me guess some one from TNA about you match with RVD," Traci says. "Your right. It's now a two out three falls match," Jake says.**

"**I guess management wants to settle this once and for all," Traci says. "I guess security is complaining about having to pull us apart each week," Jake jokes. "Well you throw a decent punch and nock him out they wouldn't have to," Traci says jokingly since it considered a fact now that Jake had the hardest punch in the locker room. "Well I plan to do a lot more than nock him out," Jake says.**



**Paul hung up his phone having just gotten the same call as Jake. "What's going on?" RVD asked. "They made you match with Reed two our three falls," Paul says. "Great gives me more time to make Reed look bad," RVD says. "I have idea of how to make sure you win and Reed is taken out for good," Paul says. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

**Author's note- I am sorry for the delay but I have to be honest with you all I had a major case of writer block. Also I bought a copy of Hardcore Homecoming and wanted to watch it. Also I decided to make a PPV name.**

**It was time for Impact. Jake and Traci walked into the arena. Christian was the first to approach them. "Jake I just wanted to give you the heads up. Paul and RVD have an interview in ring tonight and they said it involves you," he said "Thanks for the warning bro," Jake said. "What do you think they have planned?" Traci asked. "Most and likely a night of gay sex," Jake said. "Thanks for the image," Christian said sarcastically. **

"**Jake be serious," Traci says. "Ok, well we know the match is now two out of three falls maybe they are pissed about that," Jake says. "Or they have some sick twist they want to do," Traci says. "Traci at this point I just want to settle this I don't care what I have to do," Jake says.**



**Paul and RVD made there way to the ring. Paul took a microphone. "In two weeks at Blind Rage you will all see Jake Reed's last match. It will be a two out three falls for the US title. Witch is just another attempt by TNA to protect Jake Reed and screw my client the whole F'N show RVD Rob Van Damn," Paul says. RVD takes the microphone. "Reed everyone knows you can't pin me in a match in a straight up one on one, one fall match. So TNA hopes to give multiple chances. Of course you are such a coward you will either get you D'Q or counted out because then he belt won't change hands," RVD says.**

**Jake's music starts to play as he and Traci come to the ring. "They guy that has jumped from behind so many times I lost count. The man that had broken in my house with another guy to beat me up. Attacked my bad leg at every opportunity. Is he honestly calling me a coward," Jake says. "Yeah I am. Because you are a coward. A real coward because you aren't man enough to deal with life so you walked around in drug induced haze for years," RVD says. **

**  
Jake turns his head to the face camera. "This coming from a guy calling himself Mr. 4:20," Jake says. "I am a casual user you are addict," RVD says. It looks Jake and RVD are about to start throwing punches when Paul steps between them. "Rob remember why we are out here," Paul says. RVD starts to back up.**

"**Alright I'll bite. Why are you two out here?" Jake asked. "We have challenge for you. Instead of your match being just three regular matches we make match one a weapons match. We make match two a dog collar match and match three if necessary although you have no prayer an anything goes fall count anywhere hardcore match," Paul says.**

"**You guys must think I am stupid as you two. Those matches are basally all hardcore. And this Rob Van Damn a guy that spent years in ECW and before that he was trained by the Fire Throwing Sheik and Sabu. But you know what I can't think of any better way to end this issue between you and me than to beat you at your own game," Jake says.**

"**So," are you accepting?" Paul asks. "I guess I am," Jake says. "You just sealed you fate," RVD says. "Now dumb ass you just sealed yours. Because call Hardcore, call it ECW, or call E-style I have done it all over the world. If you two morons took the time to do your research you know that I have beaten everyone from Steve Cornino, to John Zanding in those kinds of matches," Jake says.**

"**But none of those guy are the whole F'n show," RVD says. "Your right but at the end of this I am going to prove once and for all that I am better than you and that I am not a paper champion. And finally I am going to make you pay for dragging my dead brother's name through the mud! You no good lousy SOB," Jake yells. "Expect you aren't better than me you are a paper champion and you bother was the lousy SOB," RVD says.**

**Jake takes RVD downs with a double leg and begins to rain down the punches. RVD is able to flip over and winds up on top and rain downs punches of his own. Jake gets the advantage again but security comes down and breaks it up. Security forces both men into opposite corners. RVD breaks free and hits a splash on Jake and they start trading blows again. Paul clips Jake is his bad leg.**

**Security finally separates them again and Larry Zybsko comes down. "Well it looks like the both of you are looking for a fight. Now I can't let you two go at before your match at the Blind Rage. So next week we will have two mystery opponent matches. RVD you will get to pick Jake Reed's opponent and Jake you get to pick RVD's. Now you have both have seven days to think about it. Until then get the hell out of the ring," Larry says.**



**Jake is brought to the back by security. "Alright are you going to stay in control? Or do we have to make you leave the area?" One of the guards asks. "I'm calm," Jake says. The guard leaves him alone. "Jake do you have any idea who you are going to pick?" Traci asks. "Traci I just found out about it. But I have some ideas," Jake says.**

"**Well who?" Traci asked. "I am not telling you here. I don't want t run the risk of RVD finding out before his match. I have a pretty good idea of who he might pick. RVD is the type of guy that stepped on almost everyone on his way up. But think about it I got Bryan Danielson the former ROH world champion to partner with me with less than an hour to do it. Now I got a week. And you know I have a lot of friends," Jake says.**



**RVD and Paul were talking to someone in the back. "Look you are the perfect person. The most dangerous man in all of TNA. So what do you say Scott," Paul says. Scott Steiner stands. "I tell you what I say. Next week I am going to take the largest arms in the world and squeeze Reed's head off," Scott says.**

"**I had a feeling you would say something like that," RVD says. "Besides I still have some issues with that boy from the war games," Scott says. "Well next week do what ever you want. Just leave enough for us to beat and get the US title back," Paul says.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

**It was time for Impact. Jake had his opponent for RVD in a private dressing room so RVD wouldn't know until match time. AJ came up to him as he left the dressing room. "Alright who is it?" AJ asks. "Man I am not even going to risk saying out loud, but if you want to know he is right in there," Jake says pointing to the door.**

**AJ opens the door and goes in. He comes back out a second latter. "Ok I didn't see that coming. RVD won't know what hit him," AJ says. "That is what I was going for. Heyman may be smart but he won't see this coming," Jake says. "Who do you think he is going to pick for you?" AJ asks. "My front runner is Scott Steiner," Jake says. "Wouldn't surprise me. RVD and Heyman aren't the most popular guys in the world," AJ says.**



**Larry Zybsko was in the ring. "As you all know by know last week I gave Jake Reed and RVD seven days to pick each other mysterious opponents. Well the time is up so I want both of them out here right now," Larry says. Jake's music starts to play. He and Traci make there way to the ring. Jake raises the belt over his head. RVD's music starts to play as he and Paul come to the ring. Jake and RVD get face to face.**

"**Hold on you two are not going have a fist fight. If you two start that crap again I will declare the title vacant and put David Young and Sharkboy in the match to crown the new US champ just for fun," Larry says. Jake and RVD back up but don't take there eye off each other. **

"**Rob Van Damn, who have you picked at Jake Reed's opponent?" Larry asked. Paul takes the microphone, "Well we have selected the most dangerous man in wrestling. No the most dangerous man in the world. The man with the largest arms in the world. The genetic freak Scott Steiner," Paul says as Steiner's music plays so he can make his way to the ring.**

**Jake takes the microphone and speaks, "Leave it you guys to pick the nearest guy around. That is why I have the advantage because you know what I think out the box RVD. So the guy I picked for you is the first guy you would think of and the last guy you would think of. Do you know who I am talking about?"**

"**I don't want to play guessing games," RVD says. "Come on just make one. First guy you would think of and the last guy you would think of," Jake says. "Alright fine Rhino," RVD says. "No it's not Rhino but good guess," Jake says. "Reed, tell us who you picked," Larry says. "Babe why is with everyone trying to rush me?" Jake asks Traci. "I don't know," Traci says.**

"**Ok the guy that is going to kick you ass RVD. Is a living legend yet not sadly a household name. He is old school yet new school at the same time. He is the guy that time and again took you to your limit every time you wrestled. Your opponent tonight is the new F'N show Jerry Lynn," Jake yells as Jerry comes to the ring. RVD and Paul are freaking out.**

"**No, no, no. This isn't happing. There is less than a week until the title and you want to put RVD in a match with him," Paul yells pointing at Jerry. "What's the problem?" Larry asks. "I don't want him to get hurt before his title match," Paul says. "I will say this about you Paul E. you are a jackass but you are an honest jackass. You want me to get hurt but you don't want RVD to get hurt," Jake says.**

"**Looks like I am going to have to make an executive decision. Instead of having two matches we have tag match. RVD and Scott Steiner vs. Jake Reed and Jerry Lynn. And before you object Paul if you don't take this then RVD is out of the title match," Larry says.**

**RVD and Steiner attack but Jake and Jerry get the advantage and throw them to the out side. "Later tonight you two are dead," Steiner yells as he and RVD back up the ramp.**



**In the back RVD is freaking out throwing things around the dressing room. "Who the hell does he think he is? And brining Jerry Lynn back in the ring damn it I don't need this," RVD yells. "Rob calm down. I have a plan. Reed won't even make it to Blind Rage," Paul says. "Look I don't care we need to take out Reed once and for all," RVD says.**



**It was time for the tag match. RVD and Steiner were in the ring. Jerry Lynn came out and stood on the ramp waiting for Jake. Jake's music played as he and Traci make there way out. AMW, Jarrett and Gail Kim attack from behind. Jarrett takes Lynn out with a guitar shot. RVD, Scott, and Paul run up to join in on the beat down on Jake.**

**Christian and AJ run out to try to make the save but the numbers are too much. The bad guys throw Jake from the top of the ramp. Jake hits his bad leg on the steel guard rail. The bad guys run to the back. Jake is clutching his leg in pain.**



**Jake comes on the trainer's room on crutches. Traci who had been asked to leave for the exam comes up to him. "Jake what did he say?" Traci asked worried out her mind. "I didn't tear it again. But I am going to have a really bad bruise. Also it will be sore for a while. I am going to stay off it until the match," Jake says. **

"**Are you really going to be able to wrestle on Sunday?" Traci asked. "I have to," Jake says. "You don't have to if you're hurt," Traci says. "I'll be fine," Jake says. "Jake do you realize how dangerous this is. RVD wants to put you out of wrestling. And all three of these matches are dangerous," Traci says getting upset.**

**Jake pulls her into a hug. "I know. But I got to end this now or it may never end. I will tell you this if I honestly can't do this. If I think my leg will give out then I will hand the belt over RVD. It's not worth crippling my self over," Jakes says. **

"**Jake I didn't mean it like that," Traci says. "I know it what I want to do," Jake says. "I love you," Traci says. "I love you too," Jake says before pulling her into a kiss.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

**It was time for Blind Rage. The rules for three matches were set. The first fall was a weapons match meaning any weapons were legal but outside interfearnance was not. The second fall was the dog collar match. Jake and RVD would be each wear a dog collar connected together by a long chain in order to win you have to touch all six corners with out having your forward moment broken. The third and final fall was an anything goes pins in submissions count any where street fight.**

**RVD's music played as he and Paul made there way to the ring. "This is the two out of three falls match for the NWA Untied States title. Introducing first the challenger with his manager Paul Heyman. From Battle Creek MI. He is "The whole F'N show," RVD, Rob Van Dam," JB said as Rob did a spin kick to show off. Various weapons were in the ring including chairs, chains, trash cans, and kendo sticks.**

**Jake's music started to play. Jake and Traci made there way to the ring. "Introducing the champion. With his manager Traci Brooks. He is from Omaha NE. He is the "Omaha Outlaw" Jake Reed," JB says as Jake stops at the ring steps. Jake removes the title belt and takes off his jacket before giving Traci a kiss for luck. Jake climbs into the ring.**

**RVD tries to drop kick Jake in the leg before he can get in. Jake side steps and RVD hits the corner hard. Jake sling shoots in a splashes on RVD. Jake rains down the punches. RVD is able to grab a kendo stick and gets a shoot on Jake's head. Jake is stunned. RVD starts beating Jake with the stick. Jake is able to kick in the gut causing him to drop the kendo stick.**

**Jake hits a discos lariat knocking RVD down. RVD kips up and goes for a spin kick. Jake catches it and turns it into a dragon screw leg wipe. Jake takes a trash can lid and whacks RVD in the head in it. Jake goes to do it again but RVD kicks him right in the bad leg and then leg sweeps the bad leg. Jake falls to the mat**

**RVD gets up takes a trash can and blast Jake in the head. Jake is out, RVD hits a standing moonsault. RVD makes the first cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. RVD is one he knees asking for a faster count, Jake grabs his head and pulls him over winds up on top for a cover. Count of one, count of two, RVD kicks out.**

**Both men are up RVD tries Irish wipe Jake, but Jake reverses, but then RVD reverses it. Jake hits the ropes and gets a back body drop from RVD. RVD hits the step over kick. RVD goes for the rolling thunder but Jake gets his legs up. RVD is hurting after that one. Both men get to there feet Jake puts RVD in a full nelson and uses the dragon suplex. Count of one, count of two, RVD gets out of it.**

**RVD grabs a chair and whacks Jake in the bad leg. RVD begins to work over Jake's bad leg, kicking it, stomping it, and pulling on it. Jake trips up RVD, floats over and puts RVD in a front face lock. RVD fights his way up with elbows in Jake's gut. RVD picks up a chair and throws it at Jake who catches it and Jake feels the Vandaminator. Jake is busted open. RVD makes the cover. Count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out. **

**RVD puts a chair on Jake's bad leg. RVD climbs to the top and tries to stomp the chair to break Jake's leg. Jake moves his leg at the last second. RVD is hurting after that. Jake gets the chair off his leg and blasts RVD in the head. Jake drops the chair and picks RVD up in a bear hug and delivers the over head belly to belly suplex. Jeff Jarrett comes down to ring and gets on the apron, Jake knocks him off with a shoulder tackle. Paul uses this time to put a pair of brass knuckles on RVD. **

**Jake goes to pick RVD up for the Death Valley Driver but RVD hits him right in the side head with the knucks. RVD sits Jake in a corner puts a chair in front of his face. RVD goes across the ring and climbs to the opposite corner turnbuckle. RVD leaps off the and it's the Vanterminator. RVD makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake puts his foot on the rope. RVD thinks he won it so he stands up to celebrate.**

**Traci gives Jake the US title belt. RVD is fighting to the referee he turns around and Jake hits him in the face with the belt. Jake gets a hand on RVD, count of one, count of two, RVD kicks out. Both men get up but RVD scores first with a step over kick, Jake is down. Jake starts to get up, RVD kicks him in the bad leg and starts to work it over again. RVD takes a kendo stick and hits Jake in the face. RVD climbs up to top rope and goes for the five star. Jake gets his legs up and RVD is hurting.**

**Both men stand up, Jake gets a small package. RVD fights over and wind up on top and grabs Jakes jeans, count of one, count of two, count of three. RVD wins the first fall. A second ref comes out he has the dog collars and the chain.**

**They put one on RVD first. RVD quickly wraps the chain around his fist and punches Jake in face before the dog collar can be put on him. "Put it on him," RVD yells. The referee puts the collar on Jake. RVD hits the first fiver corners easily and smugly walks over to the six. He turns to a camera and yells, "Clean swipe. US title is coming home!" RVD reaches out but just as he is about to win Jake pulls him back. RVD has to start over. Jake gets a hold of RVD from behind and hits a German suplex.**

**Jake starts to wipe RVD with the chain. RVD goes for a leg sweep but Jake jumps and hits a drop kick right in Rob's face. Jake tags the first corner, then the second, and the third, followed by the fourth, RVD gets up and tackles Jake. RVD hits a double sledge hammer on Jake. **

**RVD wraps the chain around Jake's face puts a foot in Jake's back and pulls back. "AHHHHH!" Jake yells out in pain. Jake reaches around and pulls RVD's leg out from under him. Jake gets the chain off his face. Jake gives RVD a reseat and wraps the chain around Rob's face puts a foot in his back and pulls back. Jake releases that and tosses Rob over the top rope and hangs him with the chain.**

**RVD skins the cat and gets back in the ring. Jake charges but hits a spin kick. RVD kips up and is able to hit a modified rolling thunder. RVD gets up and does his thumb pointing to his back. Jake gets his second wind and stands up. RVD turns around and gets kicked right in the gut and gets a DDT. Jake picks up RVD and hits the Death Valley Driver. Jake tags the first corner, he gets the second, and the third, the fourth and fifth. Jake is going for the sixth but RVD is trying to pull him back.**

**Jake is still going forward but it's a little bit at a time. Jake jumps up and hits the final corner with his boot. Jake wins the dog collar match. It's time for the anything goes falls count anywhere third fall. RVD runs across the ring and hits Jake across the throat with the chain. RVD takes the dog collars off each guys and starts wiping Jake with the chain. Jake rolls out of the ring. RVD hits a Pescado. RVD makes the cover referee gets out of the ring, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**RVD picks Jake up and wipes to the guard rail but Jake jumps over it. Jake turns around but RVD dives over the rail and knocks Jake down. It's a brawl in the crowd. RVD wipes Jake into a section of empty chairs but Jake reveres and it's Van Dam that hits the chairs. Jake then hits a Thez press and rains down the fits on Rob.**

**Jake stand up and Paul hits him the back with a chair. Jake isn't affected so he turns around to get Paul. RVD dropkicks Jake in the back. Jake and RVD fight up the stands to the back wall on the top of the bleachers. RVD rams Jake's head in the wall. Jake stumbles back and falls down the stairs. RVD splashes on Jake for the cover, count of one, count of two, Jake kicks out.**

**Jake and RVD fight to the backstage arena. Jake suplexs RVD on the floor. Jake rolls over and gets the cover, count of one, count of two, RVD kicks out. The keep fighting trading punches, kicks, and slaps. Jake picks up a trash can and hits RVD in the head. RVD is down and Jake pours all the garbage on RVD. Jake climbs up one of the crates they have back stage and delivers a stomp right to Van Dam's gut.**

**That move hurt Jake's leg and he is on the floor grapping his leg in pain. "Son of a…" Jake says before RVD kicks Jake right in the mouth. RVD takes on of the standing spot lights from the interview set and hits Jake in the back. RVD goes to do it again but Jake flips over grabs on to the light and rams it into Rob's chest.**

**They continue to fight getting further in the back. Jake hits a really stiff jab. RVD staggers back and winds up in front of a door. Jake spears RVD and they both go though the door and they wind up in Larry's office. Jake is to his feet first. Jake hits a running power bomb on Larry's desk.**

**Jake makes the cover, count of one, count of two, Scott Steiner pulls Jake off. Scott hits a belly to belly on Jake. AJ comes in and attacks Scott. Paul pulls RVD off the desk causing him to land on Jake. The referee is to busy with Scott and AJ to see. Traci hits Paul with a lariat and then pulls RVD off Jake.**

**Jake and RVD are slow to get up. Security pulls AJ and Scott apart. Finally Jake and RVD get up and fight out of the office. Jake winds up against the wall. Rob goes for a kick but Jake moves and Rob kicks the wall instead. Jake takes a poster frame off the wall and breaks it over Rob's head. AMW and Alex Shelly attack Jake. Shelly hits him in the head with the Shelly camera and Strom goes for a super kick but Team 3D make the save.**

**Team Canada comes out to put the boots to Jake. Rhino and Christian with chairs drive them off. Jake and RVD fight up the entrance tunnel and wind up in front of the people again. Jake picks RVD up for a power slam. RVD slips out and throws Jake off the stage. Jake lands on a guard rail. RVD jumps off the ramp and hits a leg drop.**

**RVD starts to set up table and puts Jake on it. Paul E. tries to hold Jake down but Traci low blows him. Meanwhile RVD has climbed back to the top of the ramps and goes for the 5 star. Jake rolls off at the very last second. RVD crashes though the table with nothing to soften the bump. Jake can't take advantage because he is still hurting from the leg drop.**

**Traci has taken a bottle of water from some where and pours it on Jake trying to wake him up. Jake starts to stir and gets to his feet. He picks RVD and brings him back to the ring press slams him in. Jake also puts a table in the ring and sets it up. Jarrett slides in the ring and hits Jake in the head with the guitar then picks him up and sets Jake up for the Stroke…**

**The lights go out. When they come back on Sting is in the ring. Sting attacks Jeff wit the bat and chases him out of the ring. Sting drops the bat and leaves the room. Jake takes the bat and hits RVD in stomach with it as they both get up. Jake puts on the top rope and picks him up in a firemen's carry. Jake hits the Death Valley Driver though from the top though the table. Jake covers, count of one, count of two, count of three. Jake is still the US champ! RVD has been beaten! **

**Traci and AJ come in the ring to celebrate with Jake. The referee gives Jake his belt back and he raises it above his head. RVD rolls out of the ring with Paul helping him to the back. Both men know they will never be the same, but for now there issues are over.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

**Author's note- Thank you to all my reviewers. This will be the last chapter for Blood ties but I will have a third story up soon.**

**AJ helped Jake into the house while Traci carried his bag and the belt. AJ put Jake on the sofa so he could lie down. "I have never been this sore. Not even that time I really pissed Rick off and he stretched me all day," Jake said. "As sore as you are I think RVD is feeling a lot worse," AJ said. "I know you said you wanted to finish this issue with RVD I think you may have ended a lot more than the issue," Traci says.**

"**The worst part of this is I have less than twenty four hours to get ready for Impact," Jake says. "I don't care what happens, you are not wrestling tomorrow," Traci says. "Yeah well I have to apologize to Christian and Team 3-D," Jake says. "For what?" AJ asked. "Because of me they lost there title back to Jarrett and AMW tonight," Jake says. "Jake…" "Team 3-D never recovered from there beat down a few weeks ago so they were weak against AMW. And tonight Christian gets his head bounced off a wall making him an easy target for Jarrett," Jake says.**

"**Jake it was a lot more than that that cost them the belts," Traci says. "Yeah well they help me keep mine yet I fail to help them," Jake says. "Jake you were in the training room completely laid out," Traci says. "Yeah and part of that is because every one of Jarrett's little buddies helped RVD try to put me down. I am thinking it's time everyone that is sick of Jarrett and his army, his groups, his what ever gets together and takes him down once and for all," Jake says.**

"**Jake people have tried that," AJ says. "Yeah for brief periods of time with bad leadership. Like I don't know Russo," Jake says. "Hey we got the belt off of Jeff," AJ says. "And you told me the way you did it made you feel no better than Jeff. Ruining you first NWA title run," Jake says.**

"**Jake what exactly do you have planned?" Traci asks. "We put together a group to take out Jarrett. Not the lose get together and fight teams we are doing now. And we don't cheat to get the belts off them. We win clean that way Jarrett can't complain and bitch his way to a rematch," Jake says. "Jake that is going to be tough because at the end of the days most wrestlers want to be on top," Traci says.**

"**I know that is why I want to start small with the people I know I can trust. Like the two of you," Jake says. "I'm in," AJ says. "Me to," Traci says. "Good now it starts. It's time to kill the king," Jake says.**

**The End**


End file.
